OBSESSION
by castelandcaramella
Summary: Masa SMA adalah masa yang paling berkenang kan? Bagaimana jika Hankyung adalah seorang anak pindahan, Heechul adalah ketua geng dan Siwon tunangannya  ? . Pairing : Hanchul, Yewook, Kangteuk, Sichul. Warning YAOI, BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Hanchul, Sichul(Broken), Kangteuk, Yunho-Leeteuk(Broken), Kangin-Jessica(broken), Yewook, Siwon-Heebon(Broken)

Summary: Hankyung adalah siswa pindahan baru di sekolah. Secara tidak sengaja, peristiwa demi peristiwa membuatnya akrab dengan Heechul. Sedangkan, ada seseorang disana yang sepertinya memerhatikan mereka. Heechul sendiri adalah anak nakal ketua dari geng Kim Bersaudara, dan paling senang mengerjai Ryeowook tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dilain sisi, Leeteuk sang ketua OSIS diberi tugas oleh para guru untuk mengawasi Kangin. Apakah rasa benci akan menjadi benih baru yang tumbuh? Well, masa SMA di SMA khusus cowok memang sekali seumur hidup

Genre: Romance / Angst / Hurt/Comfort / Friendship

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaimer: Saya tidak mempunyai anggota Super Junior. Tetapi di fanfic ini, mereka adalah karakter saya yang saya buat dengan ide yang menggila :) well, enjoy!

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, tidak suka? jangan membaca.

Leeteuk's POV

*sigh* Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Aku bangun agak terlalu pagi sepertinya. Sekitar 05.00 AM. Aku lalu mandi air hangat, menyikat gigi dan membuat makan pagi yang enak. Aku menyiapkan buku pelajaran baru untuk kubawa pada hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari semester baru, sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan kertas pelanggaran lagi (tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua OSIS).

Sebelum aku berangkat, aku lihat foto yang ada diatas meja belajarku dan tersenyum. Fotoku dengan Hankyung, teman masa kecilku. Kita berdua sedang tersenyum dan berpose Victory.

Hankyung, dasar berandalan! Aku merindukanmu tau! Sahabatku...

Kami mengambil foto ini sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat rekreasi SD ke Donghae City. Hankyung adalah teman masa kecilku yang sangat baik, tapi sayang dia harus pindah ikut orangtuanya ke Cina. Haaah... Berharap bisa bertemu dengannya segera. Karena masalah jarak, kami sudah jarang bertemu, mungkin hanya chat saja. Aku melihat jam tangan putihku. OMO! Sudah jam 6:30 am. Aku akan ketinggalan bus. Aku membawa tasku dan segera keluar agar tidak ketinggalan bus. Ketika aku memasuki bus, kursi pertama kosong dan aku langsung mendudukinya. Entah kenapa, aku jadi mulai memikirkan hidupku lagi.

Sudah 3 tahun aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa aku menderita penyakit hati. 3 tahun setelah orangtuaku bercerai dan aku pindah sendiri karena bingung pingin tinggal dengan siapa. Yah, walaupun 3 tahun ini tidak begitu berat, karena aku sendiri juga memperoleh beasiswa dan biaya hidupku ditanggung oleh orangtuaku. Setiap bulan mereka mengirimiku uang jajan dan sewa kos. Hmm... Aku tidak tahu mengapa hatiku sekarang terasa hampa. Sejak dia meninggalkanku untuk pergi belajar ke USA 4 tahun lalu, kita putus dan lost contact. Setelah dua lalu dia kembali pun, dia juga tidak pernah menanyakan kabarku ataupun mencariku apalagi berusaha untuk satu sekolah lagi denganku. Kudengar juga, dia sudah dijodohkan dengan wanita bernama Tiffanny. Dan aku sendiri, disini sudah tidak menyukainya tapi tidak bisa membuka hatiku. Hah! Park Jung Soo! Sadar! Yunho adalah masa lalu dan kamu mesti menyongsong masa depan. Lupakan dia!

Aku baru menyadari kalau bus sudah sampai di SMA Chungnam. Setelah turun, aku berjalan ke gerbang masuk SMA Chungnam. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat seseorang yang familiar sepertinya sedang menunggu didepan gerbang SMA Chungnam. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ryeowook~sshi... Selamat pagi" Dan aku tersenyum.

End of P.O.V

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya ke kakak kelasnya itu.

"Hyung, aku menunggumu"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Gamsahamnida, Ryeowook ~sshi"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kalau jam pertama kau tidak ada PR atau ulangan, bisa membantuku mengurusi data-data OSIS?" Tanya Leeteuk tersenyum ramah.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, urusan OSIS ini lama-lama membuatku penat juga. Mianhe~ Wookie, aku harus merepotkanmu."

"Ne, tak apa hyung. Jika kau butuh bantuanku, bilang saja, jangan sungkan."

Ryeowook yang berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun membalas senyuman Ryeowook dan keduanya berjalan memasuki SMA

Chungnam.

Ruang OSIS

Ketika Leeteuk dan Ryeowook memasuki ruang OSIS, mereka terkejut melihat kepala sekolah SMA Chungnam sudah duduk dan sepertinya menunggu mereka.

"Lee Soo Man songsaenim?"

Kepala sekolah Chungnam yang tadinya membaca koran itu meletakkan korannya dan tersenyum kearah Leeteuk. Dia berjalan ke arah Leeteuk dan menyalaminya.

"Jungsoo~sshi, selamat pagi."

Leeteuk yang sepertinya tahu akan ada tugas untuknya lagi, hanya tersenyum ke arah kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Selamat pagi songsaenim.", "Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin anda beritahukankepada saya? Karena tidak biasanya anda pagi-pagi sudah ada di ruangan OSIS."

Lee Soo Man hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyuruh Leeteuk untuk duduk. Leeteuk melihat kearah Ryeowook dan berkata pelan,

"Mianhe, Wookie, kau bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang. Istirahat pertama temui aku."

Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya ke Lee Soo Man yang dibalas oleh senyuma Lee Soo Man.

Di Kelas Sejarah

HeeChul menguap tanpa henti, sedangkan Yesung sibuk dengan blackberrynya. Kangin yang duduk diantara keduanya hanya duduk dan membaca komik kesukaannya.

"Yesung~a! Ayolah, beri aku satu nomor teman cewekmu di list BBmu itu..." Kangin yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Yesung tersenyum-tersenyum itu.

"Hoaahh... Aku sangat mengantuk!" Heechul menguap mungkin untuk yang keseratus

kalinya pagi itu.

Kangin hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian melanjutkan membaca komiknya karena tidak mendapatkan perhatian. Setelah kelas sejarah selesai, mereka bertiga berjalan ke kelas berikutnya.

"AISH~ aku gak tau dah! Dasar cewek gak tau diuntung, delete contact BBM sembarang!" Yesung memaki-maki.

Heechul yang ngantuk melihat Ryeowook berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"YA! Kutu buku itu sepertinya sedang keburu-buru." Dan dia tersenyum menyeringai.

Ryeowook setengah berlari ketika Heechul memanjangkan kakinya. Dan ketika itu, Ryeowook tidak melihat kebawah sehingga dia tidak sengaja menendang kaki Heechul, kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh.

Ketiganya melihat ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengaduh kesakitan dan melihat ke arah Heechul.

"Apa kau buta? Kau menendang kakiku!" Bentak Heechul.

Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, hyung, kau yang salah, memanjangkan kakimu di tengah jalan." Bela Kangin sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke Ryeowook dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa jalan?" Tanya Kangin ketika membantu Ryeowook berdiri dengan normal.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Kangin dan hendak mengambil bukunya yang jatuh. Tetapi, saat itu, Yesung lalu langsung mengambil buku Ryeowook dan memberikannya padanya.

"Ini bukumu... Dan jangan lari di koridor sekolah sewaktu ramai."

Heechul menatap sinis Ryeowook sebelum lelaki itu membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo guys! Waktu Kim Bersaudara itu terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan oleh manusia malang, dan siswa kutubuku ini... Cepetan!"

Dan Kangin lalu menepuk bahu Ryeowook memberikan ekspresi 'jangan-ambil-hati-perkataan Heechul'

Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika Bbnya berbunyi lagi dan mengikuti Heechul dengan diam.

Ryeowook lalu berterima kasih pada Kangin dan berjalan ke kelasnya yang sudah telat dia hadiri.

Aku harap aku tau, kenapa Heechul sunbae selalu memperlakukanku begini.

Saat Istirahat Siang

Kim Bersaudara menikmati makan siang bersama. Mereka memesan Burger dari Burger King dan menikmati makanan mereka ketika tiba-tiba Kangin memandangi kearah pintu kantin lebih dari 5 menit.

Heechul menyadari temannya yang lagi melamun itu dan memanggilnya supaya dia kembali ke sadarnya.

"YA! KANGIN~AH! Apa kau melamun atau kesambet? Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

Kangin melihat ke arah hyungnya dan lalu melihta lagi ke arah pintu kantin. Dia adalah Leeteuk sunbae, kakak kelasnya dan juga ketua OSIS SMA Chungnam itu sedang masuk bersama Ryeowook. Dan mereka bertatapan mata untuk beberapa saat. Entah mengapa, Kangin tidak dapat memisahkan pandangannya dari Leeteuk.

"Dia itu sibuk memandangi 'anak emas guru' dan juga ketua osis kita, hyung" Kata Siwon sambil memandangi layar Bbnya. "Sepertinya, Kangin tertarik padanya." Dan dia tersenyum menggoda.

Heechul melihat ke arah orang itu dan langsung membuang muka.

"Aah dia membosankan. Ketua OSIS? Terlebih lagi teman dari kutu buku itu! Ayolah... Itu sangat membosankan" Kata Heechul sambil meminum Fanta.

Kangin menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengabaikan kata-kata hyungnya itu.

Lalu, dia menatap ke arah Heechul

"Hyung... Berhenti mengganggu Ryeowook~sshi... Lelaki itu cinta damai dan tidak pernah menantang maupun mengganggumu... Kenapa kau selalu mengganggunya?"

Heechul menaikkan alisnya

"Kutu buku itu... Aku tidak suka padanya... dia menggangguku dengan berpura-pura polos... semua orang menyebutnya manis padahal dia hanyalah ayam yang malang... dia itu FREAK! Aku ingin mengganggunya sapai mati! Anak mami! Dia bahkan tidak berani untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Kangin ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba Yesung memotongnya lebih dulu

"Oke... Sekarang aku benar-benar muak sama cewek ini... Di sangat membosankan... Oke! Aku akan beritahu dia kalau aku hanya bermain-main saja dan aku sudah muak dengannya!" Kata Yesung sambil mengantongi ponselnya.

"Hyung... Itu tidak benar... Bagaimana bisa kau bermain dengan perasaan orang lain... Itu salah... Kamu seharusnya tidak..." Kangin belum menyelesaikan omongannya ketika tiba-tiba Heechul berteriak.

"Aku mengerti!"

Dua orang lelaki disebelahnya memandangnya dengan tampang tidak mengerti.

"Aku mengerti Jongwoon a! Aku punya ide yang akan menghancurkan anak mami yang menyebalkan itu... Aku mengerti!"

Mereka berdua menghela nafas dan hanya melihat ke arah lain.

HeeChul mencibir

"Ya! JONGWOON-AH... Bukankah kamu sudah muak dengan cewek yang kamu permainkan tadi?"

Yesung melihat kearah Heechul dengan jawaban ya pada seluruh mukanya.

"Lalu, aku menemukan seseorang yang baru... Korban baru untuk keisengan cinta palsumu... dan kali ini aku akan bergantung padamu.. kamu akan mendapatkan kesenangan dan aku akan puas melihat wajah jelek darinya tampak sendu karena menangis."

"Hyung... Jangan bilang kau mau aku..." Yesung membelalakkan matanya.

Heechul tersenyum lebar.

Kangin berdiri tiba-tiba. Teman-temannya melihat dia dengan bingung.

"AKU POKOKNYA TIDAK IKUT DENGAN GAME YANG HANYA MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN ORANG!"

Dan dia membawa komik bacaannya dan lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Yesung yang kanget dan Heechul yang mencibir tidak senang.

"Jangan pedulikan dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal yang dia katakan... Dia sendiri aneh... Dengarkan aku Yesung... Aku bersumpah ini akan menyenangkan dan menarik"

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Obsession ( Chapter 2 of ?)

Fandom: Super Junior

Pairings: Hanchul, Sichul(Broken), Kangteuk, Yunho-Leeteuk(Broken), Kangin-Jessica(broken), Yewook, Siwon-Heebon(Broken)

Summary: Hankyung adalah siswa pindahan baru di sekolah. Secara tidak sengaja, peristiwa demi peristiwa membuatnya akrab dengan Heechul. Sedangkan, ada seseorang disana yang sepertinya memerhatikan mereka. Heechul sendiri adalah anak nakal ketua dari geng Kim Bersaudara, dan paling senang mengerjai Ryeowook tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dilain sisi, Leeteuk sang ketua OSIS diberi tugas oleh para guru untuk mengawasi Kangin. Apakah rasa benci akan menjadi benih baru yang tumbuh? Well, masa SMA di SMA khusus cowok memang sekali seumur hidup

Genre: Romance / Angst / Hurt/Comfort / Friendship

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaimer: Saya tidak mempunyai anggota Super Junior. Tetapi di fanfic ini, mereka adalah karakter saya yang saya buat dengan ide yang menggila :) well, enjoy!

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, tidak suka? jangan membaca.

Leeteuk berjalan dari ruang ke OSIS menuju ruang kesenian. Lee Soo Man memberitahukan padanya bahwa ada anak baru yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Didalam hati, Leeteuk hanya berdoa semoga anak baru itu tidak membawa masalah seperti Kim Bersaudara. Saat sudah sampai di depan ruang guru, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga anak barunya mirip dengan Ryeowook agar paling tidak tugasnya bisa sedikit terbantu. Ketika dia membuka pintu itu, dia melihat pria yang memakai baju bebas tapi tetap formal. Kemeja putih dan celana jeans.

"Annyeong. Apakah kau anak baru?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Ketika pria itu menoleh kehadapannya, sangat kaget Leeteuk melihat wajahnya. Walaupun sudah tidak bertemu selama 6 tahun, dia mengenalinya. Itu adalah sahabatnya ketika SD yang pindah ke Cina.

"Leeteuk?"

"Hankyung?"

Tanya mereka berdua pada waktu yang bersama-sama. Mereka berdua lalu berpelukan erat, sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu memang nomor 1! Kata Leeteuk dalam hati. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan keluar dan berbincang-bincang. Hitung-hitung, membayar waktu 6 tahun yang hilang. Di depan ruang guru, Kangin yang melihat Leeteuk berpelukan langsung membuang mukanya dan berjalan cepat ke kelas selanjutnya. Sial, Heechul mana sih! Gara-gara aku ngomong gitu aja dia ngambek. Kangin memaki Heechul dalam hati.

Pulang sekolah di kelas yang kosong.

"YA! Kangin-a! Sampai kapan kau mau marah pada kita? Lagian yang kita kerjain kan si kutu buku itu." Heechul berkata dengan muka tidak senang.

Kangin yang sepertinya malas menjawab hanya memalingkan mukanya. Yesung merasa tidak enak pada Kangin. "Hyung..."

Karena sudah bosan mendiamkan mereka berdua, akhirnya Kangin bicara juga. "Yah, soal taruhan itu, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Asal jangan pernah libatkan aku dalam taruhan kalian." Kata Kangin mengancam.

Heechul hanya tersenyum lebar melihat temannya tidak marah lagi dan Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lalu, ada apa? Kau bertingkah aneh? Ada yang membuatmu bete di sekolah?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

Kangin hanya menaikkan alisnya dan mulai menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Antara Leeteuk dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Mendengar cerita itu, Heechul dan Yesung saling menatap dan tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAH! Kau cemburu?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Raut muka Kangin berubah menjadi gusar. "YA!" Dia membentak. Yesung pun ikut tertawa kecil. Hyungnya yang satu itu memang lucu sekali kalau sudah menyangkut tentang perasaan.

"YA! Apa kalian tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta? Cemburu?" Kangin bertanya dengan nada membentak Heechul menaikkan alis matanya, "Nope! Cinta hanya menghabiskan waktu saja." Yesung berpendapat lain, "Cinta itu fana. FANA! Gak real. Buat mainan aja."

Kangin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tepat sebelum dia mau membalas perkataan teman-temannya itu, seseorang memanggil Heechul.

"Heechul~a..."

Ketiga orang itu menengok ke arah suara yang ternyata dari arah pintu. Dilihatnya, orang yang berpredikat sebagai cowok terganteng di SMA Chungnam sedang berdiri dan menenteng tasnya. Melihat cowok itu, muka Heechul berubah menjadi tidak senang.

"Hmm?" Katanya cuek.

"Seungyong sukpu (sukpu=paman, seungyong = nama ayah Heechul, di fanficku, of course) menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Ada pertemuan perusahaan katanya" Jawab Siwon tidak kalah cuek.

"Dan aku datang bersamamu? Aku bisa datang sendiri." Heechul yang judes membuat Kangin dan Yesung hanya diam melihat mereka berdua.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku juga hanya disuruh appa-ku, kalau tidak mana sudi. Sudah cepat!" Kata Siwon yang langsung berbalik badan dan sepertinya hendak meningalkan Heechul, sebelum pergi, Siwon melambaikan tangannya dan berkata,"Cepat dan jangan sampai membuatku meninggalkanmu. Bye Kangin hyung dan Yesung hyung."

Heechul hanya mendengus dan segera mengambil tasnya lalu pergi menyusul Siwon. "bye Kangin~a, Yesung~a!"

Kangin hanya tersenyum dan Yesung melambaikan tangannya. Dia berlari kecil dan sambil memaki-maki Siwon sewaktu berlari. Kangin bertukar pandang dengan Yesung.

"Yesung~a..." Kata Kangin membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm?" Yesung yang hanya sekedar menanggapi Kangin.

"Heechul dan Siwon itu teman sejak kecil ya?"

Yesung hanya melihat Kangin dan melihatnya dengan ekspresi 'kau tidak tahu?' namun lalu dia menjawab.

"Yah, aku sudah berteman dengan Heechul sejak SD. Dibilang teman sejak kecil juga enggak. Mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Mereka mengumpulkan fans untuk bertanding banyak-banyakan. Kebanyakan sih Heechul fansnya cowok dan Siwon fansnya cewek. Tapi, selalu Siwon yang menang."

Kangin mengangguk-angguk mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, mereka hubungannya apa? Sering kulihat mereka berdua berangkat berdua tapi entah kadang Heechul atau Siwon turun agak jauh dari sekolah seakan-akan mau bilang kalau mereka itu tidak dekat."

"Ya... Kau tau sendiri lah. Mereka itu rival, mana mau terlihat keluar bersama. Ya sudah, pulang yuk! Lagipula Heechul juga sudah pulang"

Kangin pun hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari kelas.

Heechul POV

Gyah, mana si kuda itu? Lari lari lari. Dasar, sekolah ini kenapa harus begitu banyak pintunya sih. Dan si kuda Siwon juga meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dasar! Padahal sudah kusuruh tunggu sebentar. Ouch... Kayaknya aku nabrak sesuatu deh (atau seseorang?) dan jatuh.

"YA! Apa kau tidak punya mata hah?" Aku berteriak sambil memegang kepalaku. Laki-laki itu rupanya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aish! Sudahlah, aku tak butuh bantuanmu, minggir minggir." Aku menepis tangannya dan tanpa melihatnya langsung pergi berlari untuk meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Oh well, lupakan sajalah.

End of POV

Hankyung, anak pindahan dari Cina yang barusan menabrak seorang namja (lelaki) yang cantik itu hanya tersenyum. Heran, kenapa ada orang yang bisa begitu menyebalkan tapi juga lucu disaat yang bersamaan. Melihat laki-laki yang menabraknya berteriak dan langsung lari tadi, matanya tak bisa lepas menatap lelaki itu. Hmm... kakinya kecil, rambutnya lumayan panjang, siapa ya? Tanya Hankyung dalam hati.

Leeteuk yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya keluar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul. "Annyong Heechul-sshi" katanya ramah.

Heechul hanya menatap dia sebentar dan langsung membuang muka dan lari lagi ke pintu gerbang.

Ooh, jadi nama orang itu Heechul rupanya, pikir Hankyung.

Hankyung melambaikan tangannya ke Leeteuk, "Teukie hyung! Ayo, antar aku pulang" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk melihat ke arah Hankyung dan tersenyum,"Ne, ayo."

Hankyung pun berjalan ke arah Leeteuk dan mereka berjalan bersama.

"Teukie hyung..." Hankyung mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Leeteuk hanya memandang sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, "Ne, ada apa? Dan, jangan panggil aku dengan hyung lagi, kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Ah... Tapi hyung kan lebih tua dariku dan lagi, aku masuk sebagai adik kelas hyung"

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Ne, jadi ada apa?"

"Orang yang berlari tadi itu..."

"Ah! Heechul-sshi? Ada apa dengannya"

"Dia di kelas berapa?" Tanya Hanyung dengan muka penasaran.

"Wae? Kau suka dia?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum, tapi bisa dilihat pipinya berubah menjadi sedikit merah. "Ah... Hanya penasaran, tadi aku menabraknya."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan bercerita tentang Heechul. Mereka terus berbincang sampai akhirnya Leeteuk sampai di rumah Hankyung. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan Leeteuk berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Heechul sudah sampai di rumahnya dengan mobilnya Siwon. Jujur saja, lelaki itu sangat aneh, memandanginya tetapi ketika Heechul melihatnya balik, dia lalu membuang muka. Apa-apaan itu? Tanya Heechul dalam hati. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Siwon pun juga ikut keluar dan berjalan di belakang Heechul.

Setelah masuk rumah, (ayah Heechul), Heebon (adik kembar perempuan Heechul) dan (ayah Siwon) duduk di meja makan. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengalami pembicaraan yang serius.

Mereka melihat Siwon dan Heechul masuk ruang makan dan segera menyuruh Siwon dan Heechul duduk. Siwon tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya ke arah . Sedangkan Heechul? Dia diam saja dan cuek lalu duduk sambil memainkan hpnya.

Melihat sikap Heechul yang begitu, raut wajah ayahnya menjadi tidak senang.

"KIM HEE CHUL!" membentak anaknya.

Heechul yang masih memainkan hpnya lalu melihat ke arah ayahnya dan menatapnya dengan muka bertanya.

"Aish! Masukkan handphonemu, beri salam ke . Tidakkah kau tahu sopan santun? Hah? Contohlah Siwon! Chinja... Seandainya Siwon adalah anakku..." Kata Mr. Kim sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Arasho~Arasho~ Tidak perlu berteriak. Annyonghasimnika, ." Heechul menundukkan kepalanya.

hanya geli melihat tingkah laku pewaris Kim Factory itu. "Gwenchanayo Heechul sshi. Kau sangat lucu seperti itu."

"Daddy, aku sudah bilang. tidak perlu diberi salam." Kata Heechul sambil melihat ke arah ayahnya.

Mr. Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Heebon adiknya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Ehem..." Siwon memecah keheningan dan semua yang ada di ruang makan itu lalu memandang ke arah Siwon.

"Jadi, apakah ada hal yang penting yang butuh dibicarakan?" Tanya Siwon dengan sopan.

: "Jadi begini... Kami, ingin bekerja sama dalam mengembangkan usaha kami."

Heebon : "Baguslah dad, tapi apa hubungannya dengan heechul oppa?"

Mr. Choi : "Yah, tentu saja untuk mengembangkannya, kita harus menikahkan putra-putri kita."

Heechul : "HAH?"

Siwon : "Saya?"

Mr. Choi : "Anakku hanya kau seorang, Siwon. Tentu saja kau yang akan dinikahkan."

Heechul : "Baguslah, aku setuju."

Heebon : "Benarkah oppa? Kau setuju?"

Mr. Kim memandang anaknya tidak percaya.

: "Heechul-a, kau setuju anakku?"

Heechul : "Ne ne, nikahkan saja Heebon dengan Siwon. Maka semua akan beres. Sudah kan? Aku mau ke kamar dulu..."

Dan Heechul langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

: "Ehm... Tapi maaf Heechul sshi"

Heechul : "Ya paman?"

: "Kau yang akan menikah dengan Siwon, bukan Heebon."

Heechul : "MWO?"

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3A

Title: Obsession ( Chapter 3A of ?)

Fandom: Super Junior

Pairings: Hanchul, Sichul(Broken), Kangteuk, Yunho-Leeteuk(Broken), Kangin-Jessica(broken), Yewook, Siwon-Heebon(Broken)

Summary: Hankyung adalah siswa pindahan baru di sekolah. Secara tidak sengaja, peristiwa demi peristiwa membuatnya akrab dengan Heechul. Sedangkan, ada seseorang disana yang sepertinya memerhatikan mereka. Heechul sendiri adalah anak nakal ketua dari geng Kim Bersaudara, dan paling senang mengerjai Ryeowook tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dilain sisi, Leeteuk sang ketua OSIS diberi tugas oleh para guru untuk mengawasi Kangin. Apakah rasa benci akan menjadi benih baru yang tumbuh? Well, masa SMA di SMA khusus cowok memang sekali seumur hidup

Genre: Romance / Angst / Hurt/Comfort / Friendship

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaimer: Saya tidak mempunyai anggota Super Junior. Tetapi di fanfic ini, mereka adalah karakter saya yang saya buat dengan ide yang menggila :) well, enjoy!

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, tidak suka? jangan membaca.

Kangin dan Yesung memandangi Caffe Latte yang sudah dingin yang ada dihadapannya mereka.

-Flashback-

Yesung yang sedang tiduran di kamar Kangin dikagetkan oleh suara telepon rumah Kangin yang berbunyi. "Hyuuunggg!" Teriak Yesung memanggil Kangin yang sedang mandi. Kangin yang merasa jam mandinya terganggu oleh telepon itu lalu menjawab, "Biarkan saja!". Setelah bunyi telepon rumah Kangin berhenti, gantian hp Yesung yang berbunyi. Nada Lucifer (SHINee) mengalun. Yesung mengambil hpnya dengan malas-malasan dan dilihatnya layar hpnya. Caller : Heenim, begitu tahu kalau Heechul yang menelepon, Yesung langsung mengangkat teleponnya. Belum sempat Yesung berkata, pria yang menelepon di ujung sana sudah berteriak duluan.

(HC) "YAH! Sedang dimana kau?"

(YS) "Ehm... Di rumah Kangin, hyung..."

(HC) "Kau tidak menjawab telponku tau!"

(YS) "Hyung kan baru menelepon sekarang"

(HC) "Aku menelepon rumah Kangin tadi, tapi tak ada yang menjawab, aku menelepon hpnya juga dinonaktifkan. Sudah kuduga, kalian sedang bermain meninggalkanku sendiri."

(YS) "Mianhae hyung... Kan tadi kau langsung pergi dengan Siwonnie, jadi ak-(dipotong oleh Heechul)"

(HC) "AISH! Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau dan Youngwoon (nama asli Kangin-red) harus segera pergi ke kafe biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

(YS) "Tapi Kangin sedang mandi"

(HC) "Suruh dia cepetan! Dan kalau dia datang lebih terlambat daripadaku, akan kupastikan pacarnya akan kukerjai"

(YS) "Hah? Tapi Kangin tidak punya pa-(dipotong lagi)"

(HC) "Maksudku Leeteuk hyung! Sudah, temui aku cepat!"

(YS) "Tapi Hyung –klik-"

-Flasback ended-

Di kafe, Kangin yang rambutnya masih basah terlihat sebal. Selalu saja, temannya yang satu itu selalu saja mengancam dirinya dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan Leeteuk. Tiba-tiba, Kangin beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Melihat Kangin meninggalkan meja, Yesung memegang tangan Kangin dan pria itu menoleh.  
>"Wae?" Tanya Kangin kasar.<p>

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Pulang! Jinjja... Heechul benar-benar membuatku gila, kita sudah menunggunya disini selama 20 menit!"

"Mungkin dia terkena macet..."

"Rumahnya dengan kafe ini hanya berjarak 5 menit Yesung-ah!"

"Mungkin..."

"Ayolah, kita pulang saja."

"Tapi, Heechul hyung bilang dia ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dikatakan."

"Hiyah! Yang biasa dia maksud penting adalah rambutnya yang luntur catnya, kukunya yang patah dan paling parah mungkin adalah Heebon yang menyaingi kecantikannya!"

"Ehm..."

"Lihat? Benar kan? Ayo pulang! Kalau kau tak mau, aku pulang saja"

Kangin lalu memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya dan berjalan ke pintu. Tapi, saat dia baru saja membuka pintu, Heechul langsung datang didepannya. Tampang Heechul begitu kusut, sepertinya ada masalah. Melihat wajah Heechul, Kangin hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil memandangi wajah hyungnya itu. Heechul yang melihat Kangin baru saja akan beranjak pergi lalu segera menggeret Kangin masuk lagi dan menempatkan Kangin duduk di sebelah Yesung. Heechul sendiri dengan kasar duduk lalu menggebrak meja sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada didalam kafe itu menoleh ke mejanya. Tidak ada satu patah kata apapun dari mereka. Yesung dan Kangin saling bertukar pandang. Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada hyungnya itu.

"Ehm... Jadi kenapa kau memanggil kami hyung? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya, ada apa Heechul hyung? Jika ada, ceritakan saja" Sambung Kangin.

Heechul lalu mendelik ke arah Kangin.

"YAH! Apa kau serius mau mendengarkanku? Kau saja tadi mau pergi!" Bentak Heechul.

"Bukan begitu, kami kira, hyung tidak datang. Sudah 20 menit Kangin hyung dan aku tadi menunggu disini." Jelas Yesung menengahi.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku kira kau mengerjaiku karena tidak mengajakmu ke rumahku tadi." Kangin berkata sambil menyeruput latte milik Yesung.

"Aish jeongmal... Apa kau serius minta maaf Kangin-ah? Bicara sambil minum. Aish~" Kata Heechul sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dongsaengnya itu.

"Hehe" Kangin hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Ehm... Jadi hyung..." Yesung bertanya pada Heechul.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami?" Yesung menatap Heechul dengan heran.

Heechul hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada masalahnya dengan Siwon sshi?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

Heechul lalu menatap Kangin tidak percaya. Sahabatnya itu walaupun cuek selalu peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Heechul lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan menceritakan ini pada kalian, tapi janjilah padaku bahwa kalian tak akan membocorkan ini ke siapa-siapa." Ancam Heechul. Melihat Kangin dan Yesung yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, Heechul kembali menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana atau mulai darimana aku menjelaskan ini. Tapi kurasa, aku sedang dijodohkan dengan Siwon..."

Mendengar perkataan hyungnya, Kangin dan Yesung saling memandang dan lalu berdiri dan berteriak ,"MWO?". Heechul lalu juga ikut berdiri dan membekap mulut Kangin dan juga Yesung lalu dia menarik mereka untuk duduk lagi. "Ssst... Jangan keras-keras bodoh!" Bentak Heechul.

Kangin yang masih tidak percaya lalu segera bertanya,"Jinjja?"

"Hyung... Kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Siwon dari kami berdua selama ini?" Yesung masih terbelalak dan menatap Heechul dalam.

Heechul lalu menjitak kepala dongsaengnya itu.

"Bukan itu bodoh! Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan kuda itu!"

"Lalu?" Tanya Kangin semakin penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ayah tua itu menjodohkanku dengan si kuda. Katanya pernikahan bisnis. Tapi, hey! Namja, dia namja! Si kuda itu namja!" Teriak Heechul yang menyebabkan sekali lagi seluruh orang di kafe itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Sst... Kecilkan suaramu hyung" Yesung mengingatkan Heechul yang disambut dengan anggukan kecil.

"Hmm... Kenapa tidak Heebon saja yang dijodohkan? Bukankah Heebon itu wanita ya?" Kangin bertanya dengan kepolosannya yang aneh.

"Ne, aku tak pernah mengerti pikiran si tua itu da-"

Tiba-tiba ada pelayan yang menghampiri mereka, merasa pembicaraannya terpotong mereka lalu diam hingga pelayan itu menawarkan minum.

"Apakah anda mau memesan minum lagi?"

"Cappucino, no sugar 1 ya." Kata Heechul.

"Anda berdua mau tambah?"

"Ne... (melihat ke pelayan itu) Kau... Leeteuk hyung?" Ujar Yesung kaget. Mendengar perkataan Yesung, Heechul dan Kangin segera melihat pelayan itu.

"Aah ~ Leeteuk-ie! Yo! Kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Heechul santai.

Leeteuk yang sudah terbiasa dengan ketidak sopanan Heechul hanya tersenyum. "Ne hahah. Jadi? Yesung sshi wa..."

"Youngwoon! Namanya Youngwoon!" Kata Heechul tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk Kangin. Kangin hanya memberi Heechul tatapan marah dan kemudian memalingkan mukanya ke sunbaenya itu.

"Ehm...Ne, hot chocolate 1 saja, Leeteuk sshi." Kata Kangin sopan.

"Vanilla latte satu, Leeteuk sunbae" Sambung Yesung.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan sembari mencatat pesanan mereka dia berkata,"Tidak perlu memanggilku sunbae. Toh, aku sedang bekerja. Ada tambahan?"

"Croissant satu saja Leeteuk sshi!" Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk lalu mencatat lagi dan berbalik pergi. Namun Heechul lalu menarik tangan Leeteuk.

"Heechul sshi? Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung. Kangin hanya menatap marah Heechul cemburu. Sementara Yesung, dia terdiam dan tersenyum melihat hyung-hyungnya yang lucu itu.

"Kau belum kenal dengan temanku kan? Mungkin kau sudah kenal Yesung karena dulu kalian pernah mencari dana bersama. Tapi kau belum kenal Kangin kan?" Heechul yang bermaksud menjodohkan Leeteuk dan Kangin langsung berkata panjang lebar.

"Kangin?" Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan muka tidak tahu.

"Youngwoon, temanku itu. Tapi, dia lebih sering dipanggil Kangin" Kata Heechul sambil menunjuk Kangin. Kangin sendiri hanya diam dan bingung harus bertingkah bagaimana.

Leeteuk lalu tersenyum ramah, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kangin, "Kangin sshi, perkenalkan, namaku Jungsoo tapi lebih sering dipanggil Leeteuk."

Kangin lalu mengambil uluran tangan Leeteuk dan tersenyum juga,"Ne, aku di kelas 12.C, Leeteuk sshi. Panggil saja Kangin atau Youngwoon."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kangin-ah. Kalau begitu, sebentar, pesanannya ditunggu dulu ya." Dan setelah demikian, Leeteuk pergi diiringi dengan tatapan ketiga Kim Brother tersebut. Pembicaraan mulai dilanjutkan lagi dengan keluhan Heechul yang bermula dari protesnya Heechul terhadap sikap canggung Kangin.

"YAH! Kangin-ah! Apa-apaan itu? Cara perkenalan yang datar sekali! Bukankah dia itu gebetanmu?" Heechul bertanya sambil mengaca.

Kangin lalu memalingkan mukanya,"Aniyo..."

"Hyung... Nanti dia disambar orang loh." Ujar Yesung menggoda.

"Emang siapa yang mau dengannya?" Kangin berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Siapa saja mungkin. Yah walaupun dia kutubuku... At least, dia tidak separah Ryeowook." Heechul menambahi sambil sisiran.

"Jinjja hyung, berhentilah mengganggu Ryeowook sshi...Dia tidak punya salah apapun padamu" Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kita sudah membahas ini beberapa kali Youngwoon-ah. Dan lagi, jika seorang Kim Heechul mengganggunya berarti dia diberi perhatian khusus. Seharusnya si kutubuku itu senang kuganggu."

Kangin diam saja dan tidak menanggapi Heechul. Dia tahu, jika Heechul sudah mulai memanggil Yesung dan Kangin menggunakan nama asli mereka, berarti Heechul mulai merasa marah pada mereka. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengalah saja.

"Ya ya ya hyung, terserah kau lah. Apapun tentangnya, aku tak mau ikut campur."

"Hahah baguslah!" Ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum sangat lebar karena merasa menang.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu tentang Siwon tadi saja hyung." Yesung yang masih penasaran ingin tahu.

"Hmm iya! Aku sampai lupa tujuan kita berkumpul! Yah kau tahu lah bagaimana sifatku. Aku akan selalu bilang tidak jika memang tidak sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan. Jadi, aku langsung mengancam ayahku bahwa aku tidak akan menjadi anaknya jika perjodohan itu tetap dilangsungkan."

Mata Kangin dan Yesung terbelalak. Hyungnya yang satu itu memang selalu jujur dan kasar, tapi tak menyangka bisa sampai tingkat yang seperti itu.

"jinjja? Lalu?"

"Tentu saja ayahku marah dan lalu mengancamku bahwa apapun ancaman yang akan kuberikan untuknya tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Heebon malah tertawa cekikikan kecil. Aku tahu, dia memang senang melihatku menderita dan dipermalukan!" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Untuknya mengingat kejadian tadi itu sama saja dengan memancing emosinya.

Kangin dan Yesung hanya diam dan menukarkan pandangan lalu menaikkan alis.

"Jinjja?" Hanya respon itu yang dapat diberikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Haah... Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk? Siwon diam saja! Dia diam saja dan bahkan tidak membantuku untuk menentang keinginan aneh orangtua kami berdua."

"Hmm... Tapi bukankah itu hanyalah sebuah pernikahan bisnis hyung? Kau bisa mencari istri juga kan?" Kangin bertanya dengan heran.

"Hey, mana ada orang yang mau menjadi istri seorang lelaki yang menikah dengan lelaki!" Bentak Heechul.

"Yaa... Apa kau tidak meminta Heebon saja yang dijodohkan?" Yesung bertanya dengan suara kecil.

"Sudah! Dan kau tahu apa yang Pak Tuaku itu katakan? Katanya Heebon bukan penerus utama, sehingga tidak sah jika dinikahkan! Padahal aku tau, Pak Tua itu hanya terlalu sayang pada Heebon sehingga tidak menginginkan kembaranku yang menyebalkan itu pacaran, apalagi menikah"

"Ya... Heebon memang disayang oleh Seungyoung sukpu..." Yesung mengangguk-angguk.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Ujar Heechul dengan muka sebal sembari berdiri.

Namun, ketika Heechul berdiri, tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang namja yang sepertinya baru saja masuk kafe itu dan terjatuh.

"Aduduh..." Heechul mengerang sambil memegang sikunya yang lecet. _Ahh... Benar benar sial nasibku hari ini,_ ujar Heechul dalam hati. Kertas milik orang yang menabrak Heechul jatuh berceceran. Merasa tidak enak, lalu orang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul.


	4. Chapter 3B

Title: Obsession ( Chapter 3B of ?)

Fandom: Super Junior

Pairings: Hanchul, Sichul(Broken), Kangteuk, Yunho-Leeteuk(Broken), Kangin-Jessica(broken), Yewook, Siwon-Heebon(Broken)

Summary: Hankyung adalah siswa pindahan baru di sekolah. Secara tidak sengaja, peristiwa demi peristiwa membuatnya akrab dengan Heechul. Sedangkan, ada seseorang disana yang sepertinya memerhatikan mereka. Heechul sendiri adalah anak nakal ketua dari geng Kim Bersaudara, dan paling senang mengerjai Ryeowook tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dilain sisi, Leeteuk sang ketua OSIS diberi tugas oleh para guru untuk mengawasi Kangin. Apakah rasa benci akan menjadi benih baru yang tumbuh? Well, masa SMA di SMA khusus cowok memang sekali seumur hidup

Genre: Romance / Angst / Hurt/Comfort / Friendship

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaimer: Saya tidak mempunyai anggota Super Junior. Tetapi di fanfic ini, mereka adalah karakter saya yang saya buat dengan ide yang menggila :) well, enjoy!

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, tidak suka? jangan membaca.

"Ehm... Mianhae, biar kubantu berdiri."

Heechul menepis tangan orang itu dan menatapnya.

"Kau! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Aish~"

Kangin yang melihat hyungnya jatuh langsung membantu hyungnya berdiri.

"Gamsa, Kangin-ah. " Ujar Heechul. Kangin lalu melihat orang yang sudah menabrak hyungnya itu.

"Hankyung sshi?" Tanyanya. Rupanya namja itu adalah teman pindahan dari Cina yang baru saja pindah ke kelasnya pada hari ini. Hankyung lalu balik melihat Kangin.

"Ne, Kangin sshi, annyong." Hankyung yang tersenyum lalu mengambil kertasnya yang berserakan. Yesung yang melihatnya lalu membantunya.

"YAH! Yesung-ah! Kau membantu orang yang menabrakku?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada marah. "Dan lagi, kau kenal pria ini? Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya." Heechul berkata sambil menunjuk Hankyung.

Kangin menatap hyungnya dengan muka kaget, "Kau belum melihatnya? Dia anak baru yang baru saja pindah hari ini di kelasku hyung"

"Ne, mianhae ehm... Heechul sshi. Untuk menabrakmu tadi dan sekarang." Kata Hankyung mencoba untuk memperbaiki suasana.

Heechul menaikkan alisnya,"tadi?". Hankyung mengangguk dan memberi waktu Heechul untuk mengingat. "Mwo? Kau juga yang tadi menabrakku ya? Walaupun aku tak melihat wajahmu tadi, tapi aku yakin dari sifatmu yang suka main tabrak ini!" Labrak Heechul. Hankyung panik dan mencoba menjelaskan pada Heechul bahwa ia tidak sengaja. Lalu, Leeteuk datang menengahi.

"Ada apa ini?" Leeteuk berkata sambil menaruh minuman pesanan mereka bertiga di meja, "Hankyungie?" Leeteuk bertanya. Hankyung melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Teukie hyung... tolong aku!" Katanya memelas. Sejenak, mata Kangin menatap sinis kepada Hankyung karena panggilan Teukie itu.

"Woa woa woa, jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Leeteuk memandang heran pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Tanya saja pada temanmu itu Leeteuk-ah! Sudah, aku mau pulang saja." Heechul lalu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Merasa tidak enak, Hankyung lalu menarik tangan Heechul sehingga namja cantik itu berbalik badan,"MWO? Lepaskan tanganku!" Heechul menarik tangannya dan lalu berjalan pergi. Orang-orang yang ada di kafe itu hanya memandanginya. Lalu, Hankyung berteriak,"Jeongmal mianhamnida, Heechul sshi!"

Mendengar apa yang pria Cina itu katakan, Heechul membalikkan badannya dan berkata,"Dengar, jika kau mau aku memaafkanmu, maka kau harus membelikanku ipod yang baru! Warna merah!" Mendengar itu, Kangin, Yesung dan Leeteuk hanya terbengong, sedangkan Hankyung? Matanya terbelalak. Melihat itu, Heechul tersenyum dan pergi dari kafe itu.

"Ehm... Jadi? Mungkin kita bisa duduk dulu?" Saran Leeteuk melihat ketiga orang lainnya masih memandang pintu kafe.

"Ne" Jawab tiga orang itu bersamaan dan mulai duduk. Mereka terdiam, sepertinya tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya, Yesung memutuskan untuk memecahkan suasana yang canggung itu.

"Jadi..." Semua melihat ke arah Yesung. "Hankyung sshi, perkataan Heechul hyung jangan diambil hati ya." Hankyung hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum.

"Heechul hyung itu memang kasar tetapi sebenarnya baik. Kau hanya belum kenal dekat saja." Ujar Kangin menambahkan.

"Gwenchana... Lagipula itu memang salahku, aku yang menabraknya, dua kali pula." Hankyung malah semakin sedih atas ucapannya sendiri. Leeteuk lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Hankyung. Kangin melihatnya dengan mata penuh kecemburuan.

"Ehem..." Kangin mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Leeteuk hyung?" Kangin melihat Hankyung dengan mata yang penasaran.

"Kami hanya teman sejak kecil. Tapi aku harus pindah ke China karena ikut dengan orangtuaku. Semenjak itu, kami kehilangan kontak. Tetapi aku masih ingat padanya." Ujar Hankyung menjelaskan.

"Mwo? Kau cemburu padaku, Kangin-ah?" Leeteuk menggoda Kangin yang mukanya memerah.

"Bukan Leeteuk hyung tapi Hankyung hyung" Tambah Yesung sambil mengedipkan matanya. Segera Kangin lalu menginjak kaki Yesung. "Oow... Hey, untuk apa itu hyung?" Yesung mengaduh kesakitan sementara Hankyung dan Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Leeteuk hanya sebatas teman, Kangin sshi" Hankyung semakin menggoda. Kangin sendiri mukanya semakin memerah dan membantahnya walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati lega juga,"Aniyo... Aku tidak menyukai Leeteuk hyung dengan rasa suka yang seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, pangil aku Kangin saja. Lagipula kita kan teman sekelas"

"Ne, kau sangat lucu ya, Kangin-ie" Leeteuk semakin menjahili Kangin.

"Kangin...-ie?" Kangin bingung dengan panggilan aneh itu.

"Tak apa kan? Hehe" Ujar Leeteuk.

"Gwenchana, hyung" Kangin bicara sambil mengambil minumannya.

"Jadi... Kau punya masalah apa Hankyungie? Dengan Heechul sshi?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Yah kau tahu. Tabrakan yang tadi dan tabrakan di sekolah tadi. Sepertinya dia marah." Hankyung kembali tersedih. Entah kenapa, walaupun belum mengenal Heechul begitu jauh, dirinya merasa Heechul sudah menjadi sesuatu yang penting.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Dia tidak serius. Buktinya diakhir tadi sebelum dia meninggalkan kita, dia masih tersenyum walaupun senyumannya licik sih." Ujar Yesung menghibur.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi dulu kalau begitu." Ujar Hankyung cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya. "Oh iya, Leeteuk hyung, ini proposalmu yang ketinggalan. Annyong semuanya." Hankyung yang tersenyum lalu berlari pergi tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada mereka bertiga untuk membalas salamnya.

Tiba-tiba, Yesung juga teringat dia mempunyai sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan.

"Aku juga harus pergi dulu ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Annyong Kangin hyung, Leeteuk hyung."

"Annyong Yesung-ah!" Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Bye." Kangin dengan keren hanya mengangkat tangannya.

Tinggal Kangin dan Leeteuk berdua dimeja itu. "Hmm... Jadi, aku harus bekerja lagi. Permisi ya, Kangin-ah" Ujar Leeteuk ramah.

"Tunggu hyung" Kangin memegang tangan Leeteuk untuk mencegah Leeteuk pergi. "Ne?" "Ehm... Aku tidak mempunyai kerjaan. Bolehkah aku membantumu hyung?" Ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kangin, senyum Leeteuk lalu langsung merekah. "Jinjja?" Dan setelah melihat Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya, Leeteuk lalu menarik Kangin ke dapur.

Yesung sedang berjalan sendiri di jalanan perkotaan Seoul. Dirinya bermaksud untuk membeli sesuatu yang spesial untuk Ryeowook, mangsanya selanjutnya. Setelah disusurinya jalanan perbelanjaan, tak dia temukan sesuatu yang bisa diberikan pada namja dan membuat namja itu suka padanya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di suatu toko antik. Di etalase toko itu, ada sebuah miniatur piano kecil yang sangat indah dan bisa mengeluarkan suara jika dibuka kacanya. Dia masuk kedalam toko itu.

Heechul sampai ke rumah. Di rumahnya, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Heebon pergi dengan temannya, Jessica untuk pergi belanja ke Seoul dan ayahnya... seperti biasa, selalu bekerja. Dia masuk kamar. Betapa kagetnya dia sewaktu melihat seseorang yang sedang membaca komik di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Siwon-ah!" Bentak Heechul. Siwon yang melihat Heechul sudah pulang lalu tersenyum, "Ne hyung?"

"What the hell? Sejak kapan aku mengijinkan seseorang masuk ke kamarku tanpa seijinku?" Heechul lalu melempar tasnya ke arah Siwon dan Siwon langsung dengan sigap menangkap tas Heechul. "Hmm... Aku hanya disuruh oleh Seungyoung sukpu untuk menunggumu sampai kau pulang hyung" Katanya dengan santai. "Lagipula, pembicaraan tentang pertunangan KITA tadi terputus karena kau tiba-tiba pergi" Siwon menambahkan sambil memberi penekanan pada kata kita.

Mendengar itu, muka Heechul merona sekaligus marah,"YAH! Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, aku tak mau dijodohkan apalagi menikah apalagi denganmu!" Heechul lalu menarik Siwon dan mendorong Siwon ke pintu kamarnya. "Tapi itu keputusan orang tua kita hyung. Dan ini hanya pernikahan bis-" BLAM. Heechul menutup pintunya. Siwon hanya bisa berdiam mematung didepan pintu kamar Heechul.

Pintu kamar Heechul terbuka lagi Heechul berdiri di depan Siwon dan mengambil komiknya yang ada ditangan Siwon. "Kembalikan komikku dan jangan pernah masuk area privasiku!" BLAM. Dan sekali lagi, pintu kamar Heechul ditutup dengan kasar. Siwon tetapi hanya tersenyum dan kemudian turun kebawah dan pulang dengan mobilnya sendiri. Melihat Siwon sudah pergi, Heechul lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur kamarnya. Dirinya menerawang. Hari ini, dia mengalami pertemuan aneh dengan tabrakan, dua kali pula. Tidak mungkin cuman kebetulan. Dan juga hari ini, dia dijodohkan. Apa arti semua ini?

_Aku tidak pernah percaya akan kebetulan. Aku hanya percaya takdir... Jika mungkin ini takdir, mungkinkah pertemuan dan kejadian demi kejadian membawaku pada sebuah tujuan? _Tanya heechul dalam hati. Dan akhirnya, pikirannya terbawa dalam buaian mimpi.

Pekerjaan di kafe sudah selesai. Jam Leeteuk juga sudah selesai. Setelah dia merapikan kafe, dia lalu menghampiri Kangin.

"Kangin-ie, gamsahamnida" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, hyung. Lagipula aku sedang tak ada kerjaan." Balas Kangin dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Hahah, baguslah kalau begitu. Yah, kalau kau tidak punya kerjaan, mau menemaniku ke toko buku?"

"Ya, tentu saja" Kangin tersenyum lebar.

_Apakah ini... kencan?_ Kangin dalam hati bersorak sorai gembira.

_Aku tak tahu... Saat bersamanya aku merasa aman..._ batin Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Yesung oppa?" Jessica menepuk pundak Yesung dari belakang. Yesung menoleh. Dilihatnya Jessica dan mantan pacarnya, Heebon yang tak lain adalah saudara kembar sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ne, annyong" Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan oppa?" Jessica bertanya sementara Heebon diam saja.

"Ehm... Bukan apa-apa hanya membeli hadiah untuk seseorang"

"Wah, pacar baru lagi ya?" Jessica mengedipkan matanya sementara Heebon semakin bete disana.

"Aniyo~~ Hanya hadiah untuk teman saja." Kata Yesung. Merasa tidak enak oleh atmosfer Heebon dan Jessica, dia lalu permisi untuk pergi. "Aku sudah harus pulang. Annyong, Jessica, Heebon sshi"

"Ne, annyong oppa" Jessica melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan mencubit Heebon. "Bilang bye setidaknya" bisik Jessica pada Heebon.

"Che... ne, annyong Yesung sshi" Kata Heebon dengan memalingkan muka. Lalu setelah punggung Yesung menghilang dari kerumunan, Heebon mulai protes.

"YAH! Apa-apaan tadi?"

Jessica menaikkan alisnya,"Hey, walaupun kalian dulu pernah pacaran, setidaknya bisa kan saling menyapa? Kesopanan Heebonnie!"

"Aku bahkan tak mau mengingatnya sebagai mantanku! Dia itu benar-benar playboy! Uuh, kalau saja dia bukan teman oppaku, mungkin dia sudah aku hajar kali." Kata Heebon membara.

"Hajar? Pakai apa? Panci?" Jessica menjahili Heebon.

"Bukan dung dung! Nyewa orang lah!" Kata Heebon dengan semangat tinggi.

"Hush... Kau itu, sudahlah kita belanja saja. Lupakan kejadian tadi." Jessica menarik Heebon memasuki Hyundai Department Store.

"Kau sih enak, Kangin oppa benar-benar tipe yang setia" Kata Heebon.

"Tapi dia tidak suka padaku. Dan untung saja dia belum suka siapa-siapa. Aku akan menghancurkan semua orang yang dia sukai sebagai kekasih!" Jessica menatap Heebon dengan mata yang ambisius.

Heebon hanya menghela nafasnya, "Kau tahu... Kau bisa menjadi menyeramkan dan sangat baik di waktu yang bersamaan." Dan Jessica hanya tersenyum.

A/N : Wow, satu hari dalam fic ini sudah selesai. Benar-benar hari yang padat. Mianhae jika masih banyak kesalahan pengetikan dan yah... alur dan percintaan yang... ehm... bruwet. Mianhae!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Obsession ( Chapter 4 of ?)

Fandom: Super Junior

Pairings: Hanchul, Sichul(Broken), Kangteuk, Yunho-Leeteuk(Broken), Kangin-Jessica(broken), Yewook, Siwon-Heebon(Broken)

Summary: Hankyung adalah siswa pindahan baru di sekolah. Secara tidak sengaja, peristiwa demi peristiwa membuatnya akrab dengan Heechul. Sedangkan, ada seseorang disana yang sepertinya memerhatikan mereka. Heechul sendiri adalah anak nakal ketua dari geng Kim Bersaudara, dan paling senang mengerjai Ryeowook tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dilain sisi, Leeteuk sang ketua OSIS diberi tugas oleh para guru untuk mengawasi Kangin. Apakah rasa benci akan menjadi benih baru yang tumbuh? Well, masa SMA di SMA khusus cowok memang sekali seumur hidup

Genre: Romance / Angst / Hurt/Comfort / Friendship

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaimer: Saya tidak mempunyai anggota Super Junior. Tetapi di fanfic ini, mereka adalah karakter saya yang saya buat dengan ide yang menggila :) well, enjoy!

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, tidak suka? jangan membaca.

Pagi hari di SMA Chungnam yang damai. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Dan semua anak-anak SMA itu masuk dari pintu gerbang dengan wajah yang semangat. Tidak terkecuali Kim Brothers, yang sedang berbincang-bincang di atap sekolah.

"Hyung, kurasa aku akan mendekati Ryeowook mulai hari ini." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum pada Heechul.

Heechul melihat ke Yesung lalu tersenyum senang,"Ne, baguslah. Lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan. Dan jika kau berhasil memilikinya dalam waktu satu bulan... Maka, seperti janjiku, aku akan memberimu setengah dari baju bermerek yang kumiliki."

"YAH! Heechul hyung... Yesung-ah!" Kangin menyela mereka.

"Wae?" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Kangin memandang mereka tidak senang,"Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan menyampuri urusan kalian jika tentang Ryeowookie. Tapi, setidaknya jangan bicarakan ini saat aku bersama kalian."

"Yaa, kau bisa pergi jika kau mau" Kata Heechul santai.

Merasa tidak enak, Yesung lalu meminta maaf pada Kangin,"Mianhae hyung. Tidak akan lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan disusul dengan 'che' dari Heechul.

Lalu, mereka bertiga terdiam dan memandangi langit sampai Kangin teringat sesuatu masalah.

"Heechul hyung, tentang Hankyung..."

"Hankyung?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada tidak tahu.

"Pria Cina yang baru pindah ke kelas Kangin hyung dan menabrakmu kemarin itu." Yesung mengingatkan Heechul.

Heechul terdiam dan berpikir. Hankyung...Hankyung...Hankyung...AH! "Aku ingat, orang menyebalkan yang menabrakku itu kan? 2 kali lagi!"

"Hahah, dia tidak menyebalkan dan dia tidak menabrakmu dengan seng-"Ucapan Kangin dipotong secepat kilat oleh Heechul

"Yah apapun itu. Aku tak peduli padanya." Heechul berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Tapi kau serius dengan ipod merah itu?" Yesung bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kalian bodoh? Memangnya ada orang yang mau membelikan ipod hanya untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang dia tidak kenal? Tentu saja ti-" Ucapan Heechul terpotong ketika pintu menuju atap sekolahan itu terbuka. Kim Brothers langsung melihat kearah pintu. Hankyung yang masih menenteng tasnya dan membawa bungkusan plastik ditasnya lalu berjalan ke arah Heechul.

"Neo!" Heechul berkata dengan nada marah sambil menunjuk kearah Hankyung.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau berkata panjang lebar atau berdebat denganmu, HEE-CHUL-SSHI!" Hankyung menekankan kata Heechul dengan mengejanya dengan suara keras. Hankyung lalu menyerahkan bingkisan ditangannya dan langsung berbalik badan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang mematung kaget. Ketika Heechul melihat isi bingkisan itu, dia sangat kaget.

"MWO? Neo!" Heechul berusaha memanggil Hankyung, tetapi rupanya lelaki itu sudah pergi.

Yesung dan Kangin penasaran lalu langsung megambil isi dari bingkisan itu. Lalu Kangin berkata, "Kau tahu hyung? Kurasa masih ada orang bodoh yang benar-benar membelikan ipod untukmu sebagai tanda minta maaf."

"Dan kau tahu juga hyung? Dia membelikanmu ipod warna merah! MERAH! Ipod itu sangat jarang kan?" Tambah Yesung.

"Mungkin, dia benar-benar baik. Kurasa, kau yang harus berterima kasih padanya atau minta maaf padanya." Kangin berkata sambil melihat ipod itu iri.

Heechul hanya menatap ipod itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kangin dan Yesung.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" Panggil Yesung. Namun, Heechul hanya melambaikan tangannya dan setelah itu punggungnya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Kangin dan Yesung hanya terdiam. Tidak lama kemudian, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Yesung lalu berdiri.

"Kangin hyung, kau tidak ke kelas?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sebaliknya, daripada mengambil uluran tangan Yesung, Kangin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan bersiap tidur. Yesung yang tahu dengan sifat hyungnya yang malas itu hanya berdecak lalu pergi meninggalkan atap.

Yesung POV

Kebetulan sekali, hari ini aku mempunyai kelas menyanyi (di ficku, kelas 1,2,3 digabung pada waktu pelajaran non akademik, jadi Kangin, Yesung dan Heechul hanya sekelas pada waktu pelajaran akademik. Maaf membingungkan .) dengan si kutubuku itu. Kesempatan yang baik untuk mengajaknya berkenalan dengan baik-baik dan lagi aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah perkenalanku. Dimana ya sikutubuku itu? Sudah kucari tapi tidak juga ketemu. Ah, itu dia.

"Hey! Wookie!"

"Ne? Ye... Yesung sshi?" Wah, sepertinya dia benar-benar takut kepadaku.

"Panggil aku Yesung hyung saja. Dan aku akan panggil kamu Wookie, oke?" Aku berkata sambil mengedipkan mataku. Lalu, kami berjalan bersama menuju ruang musik. Aku kira dia hanya akan diam dan mengangguk saja, tetapi ternyata si kutubuku itu menjawabku dengan senyumannya yang tidak pernah kusangka, sangat manis.

"Ehm... Kau suka menyanyi bukan?" Tanyaku dengan memasang senyum yang paling manis yang mungkin pernah kumiliki.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar rapuh dan manis. Aku menjadi tak sabar ingin memilikinya entah kenapa. Yaa mungkin kali ini, hanya kali ini, Heechul hyung menyarankan sesuatu yang menarik untukku.

"Kemarin saat aku berjalan di Seoul, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang sangat mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Bukalah, ini buatmu." Kataku sambil menyerahkan bingkisan miniatur piano yang aku bungkus dengan warna merah.

Kulihat Ryeowook mengambil bingkisan itu dan pelan-pelan membukanya. Ah, entah kenapa setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan selalu membuatku ingin melindunginya. Dia sudah melihat hadiah yang kuberi tapi entah kenapa dia hanya diam saja. Jangan-jangan dia tidak menyukai hadiah yang kuberi...

"Ehm wookie, mungkin kalau kau tak begitu suka, kau tak harus menyimpannya" Kataku sambil berpura pura tenang, padahal hatiku sudah sangat sedih karena dia tidak menyukai hadiahku. Lalu, tiba-tiba kulihat dia meneteskan air matanya, aku menjadi panik.

"Woo...Wook... Ryeowookie, ehm kau tak perlu menangis begitu hanya karena satu hadiah."

"Hyung... Piano ini sangat mengingatkanku pada nenek yang sangat kucintai... Aku hanya mengenang masa lalu dan entah kenapa menjadi sedih." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum. Oh, bahkan kini aku mengerti bagaimana wajah malaikat saat menampakkan diri. Rapuh dan cantik.

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah pergi, ketempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau"

"Maaf... Bukan maksudku menggali kenangan burukmu itu." Aku menjadi menyesal karena membuatnya menangis.

"Itu kenangan yang indah... Hingga membuatku menangis. Gamsa, Yesungie... Belum pernah ada orang yang memberikanku hadiah seperti dirimu." Dia berkata dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, benar benar aku ingin memeluknya sekarang. Dan Yesungie, panggilan yang tidak jelek juga untukku.

"Mungkin karena aku tertarik padamu." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mendekatkan mukaku kedepan mukanya. Kulihat dia menjadi gugup tetapi lalu menutup matanya. Betapa lucunya mengganggu seorang yang polos. Dan lalu aku mencium keningnya. Setelah itu kujauhkan mukaku dari mukanya lagi. Kulihat dia benar-benar menjadi merah mukanya. Aku tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkannya sementara dia hanya berdiri mematung dan setelah jauh aku lalu membalikkan badan dan memanggilnya.

"Kau nanti bisa telat loh, Woo-Kie ^.^" Lalu dia berlari kecil dengan muka tertunduk menyusulku. Tak pernah kukira hari sekolahku bisa begitu menyenangkan.

End of Yesung POV

Leeteuk masih duduk di kursi ruang OSIS. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar ketukan pintu. Diletakkannya kacamatanya dan berkata, "ya, masuk." Dilihatnya ternyata sahabatnya yang datang. Dengan senyum dia menyapa sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, ada apa Hankyung? Tumben sekali kau ke ruang OSIS". Wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat seperti sedang gelisah. Hankyung lalu berjalan dan duduk di kursi tamu di ruang OSIS.

"Aku bahkan tak tau mengapa aku menjadi begini. Aku bahkan tak percaya bahwa aku membelikannya ipod!" Hankyung yang berkata sambil menarik-narik rambutnya. Leeteuk yang melihat sahabatnya kebingungan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Rupanya, sahabatnya itu sudah jatuh cinta dengan Heechul.

"Apakah ini berkaitan dengan Heechul?" Leeteuk bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan.

Hankyung hanya mengangguk. Leeteuk lalu berdiri disebelah Hankyung dan menepuk pundaknya, "Mungkin, kau jatuh cinta padanya." Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, Hankyung lalu segera menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu? Aku? Heechul? Suka? Kau bercanda!"

"Tidak, aku tak pernah bercanda dengan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan"

"Tapi itu tak mungkin. Aku dan dia bahkan baru kenalan, itupun mungkin tidak bisa disebut dengan kenalan."

Leeteuk hanya terseyum melihat ada seseorang didepan pintu dan lalu berkata pada Hankyung. "Mungkin, sekarang kau bisa kenalan dengan resmi" Hankyung yang bingung dengan perkataan Leeteuk lalu menatap Leeteuk dan berpaling kearah Leeteuk melihat. Dilihatnya, seorang namja cantik sedang bersender dipintu dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepan dadanya.

"Apa sekarang aku bisa berbicara?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada datar.

Leeteuk yang melihat Heechul hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ne, wae Heechul sshi? Kau punya keperluan denganku atau dengan temanku ini?"

"Kau dan temanmu itu sebenarnya."

"Nado? Wae? Bukankah aku sudah memberikanmu barang yang kau minta?" Tanya Hankyung kaget.

"Ada dua hal yang aku benci saat aku berbicara. Jangan menjawab ketika kau tidak ditanya dan jangan bertanya ketika aku berbicara dengan seseorang. Urusan denganmu itu nanti." Heechul berkata sambil melotot ke arah Hankyung, lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Leeteuk. "Oke teuk, pertama jangan gunakan sshi denganku lagi, aku merasa itu terlalu formal dan kedua, SooMan Songsaenim memintamu untuk mengajari Kangin atau apalah."

Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya, "Kangin? Youngwoon temanmu, Heechul sshi?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan gunakan panggilan formal. Dan iya, temanku Youngwoon dan Kangin, nilainya termasuk nilai yang rendah dan aku sebagai temannya disalahkan, bisa kan kau membantuku?" Heechul bertanya sambil mendekati Leeteuk. Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata, "Hmm... Bisa saja sih. Tapi, aku harus bagaimana?"

Heechul lalu tersenyum menyeringai, "Gampang saja. Atur jadwal belajar dengannya"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Bukankah kau juga bisa? Kau kan ranking kedua disekolah." Leeteuk bertanya dengan heran.

"Berurusan dengan Kangin itu seperti mengurusi binatang liar. Lebih baik, pemiliknya yang mengurusinya kan? Dan lagi Sooman songsaenim lebih mempercayai dirimu, jadi apa boleh buat" Heechul berkata lagi dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ehm... Walaupun aku tak mengerti maksudmu, baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang aku mencari Kangin. Kau tau dimana dia?"

"Biasanya dia sedang tidur diatap sekolah."

Leeteuk lalu beranjak pergi mencari Kangin. Yang ada di ruang OSIS pada waktu itu adalah Hankyung dan Heechul. Heechul lalu menutup pintu ruang OSIS dan berjalan ke arah Hankyung lalu duduk didepan Hankyung.

"Oke, kau boleh bicara sekarang." Heechul berkata sambil tersenyum dengan semanis mungkin.

Hankyung yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Heechul lalu bertanya padanya, "Kau pasti mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku bukan?"

Senyum Heechul berubah menjadi serius. "Apa maksudmu dengan ipod ini? Benda ini?" Heechul bertanya sambil mengeluarkan ipod yang dibelikan Hangeng untuknya.

Hankyung menaikkan alisnya, "Maksudku? Tentu saja agar kau bisa menerima maafku. Dan lagi kau sendiri yang bilang ingin ipod berwarna merah." Heechul yang mendengar alasan namja yang ada didepannya hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berkata lagi, "Kau tau, aku tak pernah serius dengan apa yang kukatakan. Memang benar aku marah, tapi tentang ipod aku hanya bercanda. Ini, kau bisa mengambilnya lagi." Heechul berkata sambil menyodorkan ipod yang masih ada dibingkisan itu.

Hankyung lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku ingin kau memaafkanku dulu." Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, "Haruskah?". "Hanya jika kau ingin". Heechul lalu berpikir. Sebenarnya, dia tidak pernah marah pada Hankyung, kenyataannya dia malah tertarik pada namja itu. Hanya saja, apa yang dia lakukan dan dia pikirkan selalu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan keinginannya.

"Uh, dengan terpaksa." Katanya sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Kau masih belum mau memaafkanku? Lagipula itu hanya tabrakan Heechul-a" Hankyung berkata dengan nada sedih. Heechul yang mendengar nada Hankyung menjadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin, dia terlalu berlebihan sewaktu memarahi Hankyung.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku sudah berkata bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu?"

"Ya, dengan terpaksa."

Heechul lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sekali lagi dan berkata, "Oke, dengar Hankyung sshi! Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan aku ingin kau mengambil ipod ini lagi!" Rupanya, kesabaran Heechul sudah mulai habis.

Melihat hal itu, Hankyung lalu tersenyum,"Baguslah akhirnya kau memaafkanku. Tapi soal ipod itu, kau benar-benar bisa memilikinya. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan."

"YAH! Aku tetap merasa tidak enak!" Heechul mengeraskan suaranya sedikit kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membayarku dengan sesuatu?"

Heechul yang sekarang gantian bingung, "Hah? Membayarmu dengan sesuatu? Uang? Oke, berapa harganya?"

Hankyung tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan uang, tapi dengan tubuhmu."

Spontan, mata Heechul terbelalak dengan perkataan Hankyung. "HAH? DENGAR HANKYUNG SSHI KAU JANGAN MERENDAHKANKU BEGITU!" Heechul berdiri sambil memukul meja.

"Aduh, kau ini salah paham Heechul-a. Maksudku dengan tubuhmu, bisakah kau temani aku besok minggu untuk mencari buku-buku buat kelas XII? Aku kan baru saja masuk." Hankyung menjelaskan dengan santai.

Heechul lalu duduk lagi dan agak tersipu. Rupanya, dia salah sangka. "Minggu ini?"

Hankyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata lagi, "Ya, benar sekali. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu."

"Dan jika aku menolak?"

"Maka lupakan tentang harga yang harus kau bayar tentang ipod yang kuberikan."

Lalu Heechul menyerah dan menjawab,"Okelah, karena urusanku sudah selesai, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" Dan dia berdiri tetapi Hankyung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tunggu! Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu."

"Kau tau rumahku?" Heechul bertanya dengan muka tidak percaya. Apakah orang ini sudah menyelidikinya sangat jauh?

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi aku bisa meng-smsmu." Hankyung berkata tetap dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau tau nomorku?"

"Tentu juga tidak. Kau bisa memberikannya untukku."

"Lupakan. Kau bisa bertanya alamatku pada Leeteuk, toh dia adalah ketua OSIS" Heechul menjawab dengan cuek pria yang sangat aneh dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Tapi, kita belum menentukan waktu aku akan menjemputmu."

"Gaah, aku bisa mengemailmu." Heechul menjawab dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau tau emailku?" Kini giliran Hankyung yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi aku bisa bertanya pada Leeteuk atau Kangin. Mereka tau bukan?"

Hankyung yang masih memegang tangan Heechul menggaruk kepalanya, "Tau sih, tapi bukankah lebih gampang jika kau memberikan nomormu sekarang?"

Heechul lalu menaikkan alisnya, "Kayak aku mau aja."

"Kau sangat dingin tau." Hankyung mengomentari Heechul dan Heechul terlihat sangat gusar.

"Yah! Memang sudah sifatku begitu. Dan bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu karena aku mau pergi. SE-KA-RANG!" Heechul lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hankyung dan beranjak pergi. Setelah Heechul pergi, Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan tidak akan mematikan internet di laptopnya malam nanti. Pasti.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Obsession ( Chapter 5 of ?)

Fandom: Super Junior

Pairings: Hanchul, Sichul(Broken), Kangteuk, Yunho-Leeteuk(Broken), Kangin-Jessica(broken), Yewook, Siwon-Heebon(Broken)

Summary: Hankyung adalah siswa pindahan baru di sekolah. Secara tidak sengaja, peristiwa demi peristiwa membuatnya akrab dengan Heechul. Sedangkan, ada seseorang disana yang sepertinya memerhatikan mereka. Heechul sendiri adalah anak nakal ketua dari geng Kim Bersaudara, dan paling senang mengerjai Ryeowook tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dilain sisi, Leeteuk sang ketua OSIS diberi tugas oleh para guru untuk mengawasi Kangin. Apakah rasa benci akan menjadi benih baru yang tumbuh? Well, masa SMA di SMA khusus cowok memang sekali seumur hidup

Genre: Romance / Angst / Hurt/Comfort / Friendship

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaimer: Saya tidak mempunyai anggota Super Junior. Tetapi di fanfic ini, mereka adalah karakter saya yang saya buat dengan ide yang menggila :) well, enjoy!

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, tidak suka? jangan membaca.

Suasana yang tenang nampak di Chungnam High School. Siang itu pelajaran sudah mulai. Kim Heechul yang saat itu sedang mempunyai pelajaran praktikum masih serius dengan penjelasan gurunya. Ya, walaupun dia memang termasuk anak yang dicap bandel oleh gurunya, tetapi Kim Hee Chul memang tidak bisa dikatakan bodoh, bahkan dia sangat pintar. Di ruang lain, Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang menyanyi acapella lagu Hello ciptaan SHINee yang sedang naik daun itu. Di kelas bahasa, Hankyung masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan kelas bahasa korea. Siwon sendiri sedang ada pertandingan basket dan tidak masuk sekolah. (Sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar Siwon) Lalu dimanakah Kangin dan Leeteuk?

Leeteuk berjalan menyusuri atap sekolah untuk mencari Kangin. Sebenarnya, itu adalah waktunya untuk kelas bahasa bersama Hankyung. Tetapi, karena memang dia adalah anak yang rajin dan menjadi kebanggaan guru-guru, dia selalu dibolehkan untuk tidak masuk pelajaran apapun. Jadilah namja itu sekarang berdiri didepan seorang namja juga yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafasnya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Rupanya, dia heran kenapa ada seorang yang sangat malas seperti Kangin.

Leeteuk hanya menatap muka Kangin. Cukup tampan, mungkin karena itu banyak yang mengincarnya, pikir Leeteuk. Lalu dia menjadi melamun, dia tiba-tiba mengingat masa lalunya.

_#Flasback#_

_Malam itu, rembulan bersinar dengan sangat indah. Bulat dan terang. Betapa Tuhan menciptakan semuanya sempurna mengapa, saat dia melihat bulan itu hatinya sakit? Dan tanpa terasa airmata menetes dari matanya. Ketika melihat bulan itu diingatnya ketika Jang Yun Ho, temannya yang satu tahun lalu menyatakan perasaan padanya saat pulang sekolah yang merubah statusnya berubah dari teman menjadi pacarnya. Malam waktu itu juga sama indahnya seperti hari ini. Tetapi, semakin malam bukannya mereda tangisnya tetapi malah semakin menjadi. Di taman yang kosong Leeteuk sedang duduk di ayunan dan menangis dengan keras._

_Ya, menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa -lagi, hatinya sakit. Dia tidak bisa membedakan apakah hatinya yang terasa sakit itu terluka karena perasaan atau sakit karena digerogoti oleh penyakit. Karena, pada siang tadi itu juga Leeteuk melakukan check up di rumah sakit dan dia masih ingat, sangat jelas apa yang dokter katakan padanya._

"_Maaf nak, tapi kau menderita penyakit hati kronis. Memang tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi kau harus sering sering untuk berkunjung berkala dan jangan lupa untuk selalu minum obat dengan rutin agar kau bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit. Dan kupikir, dalam jangka 10 tahun kau harus mencangkok hatimu. Berharap saja secepatnya kita menemukan hati yang cocok dengan hatimu."_

_Kenapa? Kenapa? Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagiku? Fisik, mental dan perasaanku sudah tak kuat lagi. Kenapa Tuhan, kau memisahkanku darinya waktu aku sangat membutuhkannya? Leeteuk terisak dengan pikiran itu dalam hatinya._

_Dia memang tak pernah jatuh cinta. Yunho dan dirinya memang sudah berteman lama. Mungkin, alasan Leeteuk begitu sakit melihatnya pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh karena Yunho adalah yang pertama bagi Leeteuk. Pacar pertama, cinta pertama, dan... ciuman pertama. Bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan Yunho yang telah mengajarkannya perasaan yang namanya cinta? Tak ada jaminan dia akan kembali ke Korea. Bahkan, Yunho tidak berencana untuk melakukan hubungan jarak jauh._

_Saat Leeteuk sedang larut dalam pikirannya dan menangis, seorang cowok yang sepertinya seumurannya menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya. Leeteuk melihat ke arah cowok itu dengan muka heran. Dia tidak mengenalnya. Lalu dengan santai cowok itu duduk di ayunan sebelah Leeteuk yang kosong._

"_Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung sambil terisak. Tapi cowok itu hanya melihat ke arah bulan diam. Karena takut, Leeteuk pun hanya diam dan melihat ke arah cowok itu. Setelah beberapa saat, cowok itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Leeteuk dan tersenyum. Lalu, dia mengambil sesuatu dari tas belanjaannya. Sepertinya cowok itu baru saja belanja dan dia menyerahkan coklat batangan pada Leeteuk._

"_Untuk apa?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengambil coklat itu._

_Cowok itu menaikkan alisnya, "Tentu saja untuk dimakan."_

"_Eh... Ehm.. Gamsa"_

_Leeteuk membuka bungkusan coklat itu dan membagi coklat yang diberi oleh cowok itu menjadi 2. Lalu dia menyerahkan sebagian dari coklat itu pada cowok itu. Cowok itu melihatnya heran. Lalu Leeteuk berkata dengan suara serak._

"_Kau kan yang punya coklat ini."_

_Begitu mendengar jawaban Leeteuk, cowok itu hanya tertawa kecil, dan kemudian berkata, "Kau ini aneh sekali. Coklat itu dimakan karena rasanya yang manis bisa memulihkan perasaan orang yang sedang sedih. Aku sendiri sebenarnya sedang banyak masalah. Maka dari itu aku membeli coklat. Tetapi, saat aku melihatmu tadi kupikir mungkin kau lebih membutuhkan coklat ini daripada aku."_

"_Lalu, kenapa kau bisa tetap tersenyum?" Leeteuk yang malah kembali pertanya dengan pertanyaan polos. Cowok itu sendiri terlihat kaget. Lalu dengan cepat Leeteuk berkata, "Ah, kau tak perlu repot repot menjawab kalau tak mau."_

_Cowok itu sendiri pun menjadi terdiam sejenak dan sambil melihat bulan dia berkata, "Mungkin, karena bulan bersinar begitu indahnya."_

"_Hanya karena itu?" Leeteuk bertanya sambil memakan coklat yang diberikan oleh cowok itu. Sedikit demi sedikit dia merasa agak baikkan. Dan hatinya tidak merasa sakit lagi seperti tadi._

_Cowok itu kembali melihat Leeteuk lalu tersenyum, "Mungkin. Bulan sangat indah. Sayang jika kita bersedih dan melewatkan keindahan itu. Lagipula setiap saat adalah bahagia tergantung dari sisi mana kita mengambil sebuah peristiwa. Lagipula, aku sangat menyukai bulan."_

_Cowok itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat bulan. Ketika Leeteuk ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, hp cowok itu berbunyi._

"_Mian, aku harus pergi. Annyong!" Teriak cowok itu sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berlari._

_Tiba-tiba Leeteuk berteriak, "SIAPA NAMAMU?"_

"_YOUNGWOON! KIM YOUNGWOON!" Dan setelah itu punggung cowok itu hilang dari pandangannya. Dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil melihat bulan ditemani oleh coklat yang diberikan oleh cowok itu. Aneh sekali, hatinya bisa hangat kembali._

_#End of Flashback#_

Tak pernah Leeteuk sangka, ternyata anak cowok yang memberikannya coklat itu sebenarnya ada di satu sekolah dengannya. Bahkan dia sudah 3 tahun sekolah dengannya dan memang, dia sebenarbta tau Kangin walaupun tidak mengenalnya secara langsung melainkan dari pembicaraan dan keluhan tiap guru. Tetapi kemarin saat Heechul mengenalkan Kangin, dia baru tau nama aslinya. Melihat wajah tidur Kangin dia menjadi tersenyum lagi. Tapi, sepertinya setelah kejadian itu dan dia tidak pernah melihatnya, Kangin sudah banyak berubah. Namun tiba-tiba, mata Kangin terbuka dan ketika melihat Leeteuk, dia tersenyum. Leeteuk merasa ada kejutan listrik yang mengenai hatinya. Kenapa hatinya bisa berdebar ketika melihat senyuman Kangin? Mungkin, karena senyuman yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dilihatnya sejak kejadian itu bisa nampak sangat nyata didepan matanya.

"Hey, Leeteuk sshi?" Kangin bertanya sambil mengucek matanya dan kemudian duduk.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, "Panggil aku Leeteuk saja. Toh kemarin kita sudah berkenalan."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa panggil aku Kangin atau Youngwoon." Leeteuk terlihat agak berubah ekspresinya saat Kangin mengucapkan nama Youngwoon. Tapi dia lalu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu, dia duduk disebelah Kangin.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada disini Teukie a?" Tanya Kangin sambil menatap Leeteuk yang ada disebelah Kangin. Leeteuk sendiri berubah menjadi bingung, "Teukie?"

"Lucu kan? Aku memberimu nama panggilan. Jadi, kita bisa lebih akrab sekarang. Kau kan boleh memanggil nama asliku."

Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil, "Teukie... Ya, aku cukup suka. Tapi, aku lebih nyaman dengan memanggilmu Kangin. Oiya, aku kesini karena Heechul bilang padaku bahwa Sooman songsaenim memintaku untuk membimbingmu mulai sekarang."

Muka Kangin berubah menjadi kusut, sesaat itu membuat Leeteuk sedikit ketakutan, "Cih, bapak tua itu?"

"Hey, dia kan masih kepala sekolah kita Kangin a. Tapi, ya sepertinya aku memang harus membimbingmu secara khusus. Tadi sekilas kulihat nilaimu, kenapa kau hanya lulus di pelajaran matematika dan olahraga?"

Kangin yang mendengar perhatian Leeteuk kembali tersenyum dan sambil melihat langit dia berkata, "Aku hanya suka pelajaran itu."

Leeteuk lalu menghela nafasnya, "Jinjja, apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"

Kangin masih melihat ke arah langit dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Gampang saja, atur jadwal belajarku denganmu maka aku akan mendapat nilai bagus."

Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Kangin dalam-dalam, "Kenapa harus denganku?"

"Aku tak tau juga. Hanya feeling saat pertama kali melihatmu." Kangin menjawab dengan sangat simple. Didalam hati Leeteuk yang paling dalam, sebenarnya Leeteuk berharap Kangin mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan dirinya. "Pertama kali?"

Kali ini, Kangin menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dan berkata, "Ya, saat kau masuk sekolah dengan peraih beasiswa pertama kali." Leeteuk yang mendengar jawaban Kangin terlihat kecewa dan Kangin yang mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Leeteuk lalu bertanya pada Leeteuk, "Wae?"

Leeteuk diam sejenak dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali bertanya, "Kau suka dengan langit yang biru? Aku melihatmu selalu menatap langit tadi."

"Bukan, aku memang suka dengan angkasa. Tapi aku suka bulan, aku sedang menanti bulan muncul."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan lebih bodoh lagi. Jawaban yang seharusnya sudah diketahuinya karena dahulu dia pernah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama persis.

"Gak tau juga, hanya suka dan sangat suka. Mungkin karena bulan selalu menemaniku waktu sedih. Dan meskipun aku sedih, sinarnya selalu sangat terang. Terus terang, itu membuatku terhibur."

Leeteuk diam saja begitu juga dengan Kangin. Mereka menikmati keheningan itu.

Ditempat lain tetapi masih satu sekolah, Kim Heechul sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas untuk ke perpustakaan (membolos) sambil memasang headset ditelinganya dan membaca komik. Ketika dia sedang asyik membaca, seseorang yang sedang berlari dari arah berlawanan tidak sengaja menyenggol Heechul. Tapi, karena lelaki yang menabrak Heechul itu sepertinya bertubuh kekar, Heechul jatuh dengan posisi duduk. Sambil memegangi pantatnya yang membentur lantai dengan keras dia berpikir, _kenapa aku selalu ditabrak ya belakangan hari ini? Sial!_

"Heechul a, gwaenchana?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Heechul melihat orang yang menabraknya dan menepis uluran tangan orang itu lalu berdiri sendiri.

Heechul sendiri tanpa marah ataupun ekspresi dan bahkan tak menyapa orang yang menabraknya itu langsung berjalan lagi. Tapi, orang yang menabraknya itu tadi langsung menyusul Heechul dan lalu berjalan disebelahnya. Heechul yang merasa terganggu karena diikuti lalu bertanya pada orang itu.

"Wae?"

"Gwaenchana? Jeongmal mianhamnida Heechul a"

"Hmm." Heechul hanya menjawab dengan singkat. Tapi, orang itu tetap berjalan disebelah Heechul walaupun Heechul sudah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Wae?" Heechul mulai agak terganggu dengan kehadiran orang itu.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"aniyo..."

"Hey, tunggu dulu Heechul a." Orang itu lalu memegang tangan Heechul agar Heechul berhenti sebentar. Heechul terlihat benar-benar marah dan sangat malas untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan orang itu.

"WAE SI WON SSHI?" Katanya dengan berteriak. Ternyata itu adalah Siwon yang merupakan tunangan tapi bukan juga, sudah direstui tapi ditolak. Jadi... anggap saja Siwon adalah tunangan Heechul 'dengan terpaksa'.

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?" Tanya Siwon dengan muka bingung.

"Aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

"Kau sedang marah? Kenapa?"

Heechul menghela nafasnya dalam dalam dan kemudian berkata panjang, "Pertama, aku ini lebih tua darimu dan merupakan seniormu, sudah berkali kali kuingatkan untuk memanggilku hyung atau paling tidak sunbae. Kedua, aku ingin cepat-cepat ke perpustakaan untuk membolos. Dan ketiga, aku tidak pernah senang dengan kehadiranmu!"

Siwon lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Pertama, aku ini adalah tunanganmu, apakah masih perlu sebutan hormat kepada tunanganmu? Terlebih kita sudah kenal sejak kecil. Kedua, membolos itu tidak baik. Dan ketiga, senang atau tidak senang kita selalu bertemu."

Heechul terlihat gusar, "Pertama, aku tidak pernah menyetujui pertunangan atau hubungan apapun, APAPUN denganmu! Dan kalaupun aku bisa memilih, aku takkan mau mengenalmu saat kita kecil! Kedua, kau tidak usah menasihatiku! Dan ketiga, aku ingin pergi, bisa kau lepaskan genggamanmu dari tanganku?"

"Pertama, orangtua kita sudah menyetujui, kedua aku hanya memberitau, dan ketiga bisa saja, tapi bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

Heechul lalu berpikir sebentar. Kalau dia hanya menentang Siwon, kuda keras kepala ini tak akan pernah berhenti bicara. Tapi, kalau dia diam saja, Siwon pasti akan mengikutinya kemanapun. Tapi tapi, dia benar-benar ingin membolos pada kelas sejarah hari itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Yang penting, sekarang aku benar-benar harus ke perpus dan aku sangat sangat memintamu untuk melepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku!"

Siwon lalu tersenyum dan berjalan disebelah Heechul dengan diam. Heechul yang bosan lalu bicara pada Siwon.

"Kenapa baumu sangat kecut? Kau tidak mandi hari ini?"

Siwon melihat Heechul dengan terkejut karena namja cantik itu bertanya padanya dengan nada biasa. Sembari tersenyum Siwon berkata, "Aku sudah mandi Heechul a. Hanya saja aku barusan tanding basket dan langsung ke sekolah tanpa shower dahulu."

Heechul yang pura-pura kebauan dengan menjepit hidungnya lalu bilang, "Uuh, setidaknya kau bisa mandi dulu bodoh. Lagipula kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru ke sekolah? Dan bagaimana hasil pertandingannya?"

"Tidak mempunyai waktu yang cukup. Tentu saja aku menang. Tidak tahu, mungkin karena aku ingin segera memberitaumu dan memberimu ini..." Kata Siwon sambil mengeluarkan medali emas dari kantong celana basketnya.

"Huh kau sombong sekali dasar kuda! Apa itu?" Heechul bertanya sambil mengambil medali yang ada ditangan Siwon. Setelah diambilnya medali itu dia melihat medali itu dengan seksama. Dibacanya, MVP High School National Cup is given to : Choi Shi Won, Chungnam High School.

Dengan muka bingung Heechul bertanya pada Siwon, "Ini kan medalimu... Kenapa kau memberinya untukku? Tapi... selamat ya" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Siwon pun menjawab dengan senyum, "Karena aku memang sengaja mendapatkannya untukmu. Dan terimakasih, baru kali ini kau memberiku selamat." Siwon berkata sambil memegang tangan Heechul dan kemudian menciumnya. Heechul yang kaget dengan aksi Siwon lalu langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan lalu menyerahkan medali itu kembali pada Siwon, "Aku sangat senang kau menang. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kita belum resmi bertunangan. Janganlah kau anggap ini terlalu serius tau..."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertunangan. Dan lagi, kenapa kau memberikannya lagi padaku? Sudah kubilang aku mendapatkannya memang untukmu." Siwon berkata dengan muka agak terluka.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku hanya tak bisa menerimanya Siwon sshi." Lalu dia berjalan lagi dan meninggalkan Siwon yang diam mematung dengan medali yang diperolehnya ditangannya.

Siwon berteriak sambil tersenyum, "HEECHUL-A, KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT"

Heechul yang mendengar perkataan Siwon langsung mempercepat lengkahnya dan tanpa menoleh dia langsung masuk ke perpustakaan dan menuju tempat persembunyiannya diantara rak pojok dan jarang dikunjungi orang. Ingin melupakan semua penat yang dia rasakan, sambil memasang headset dari ipod yang diberi Hankyung, dia terbuai hingga ke alam mimpi dan tidur dengan pulasnya diantara buku-buku.

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 6

Teeet...

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Hankyung tersenyum dengan lega. Betapa lelahnya beberapa hari ini dia harus mengejar pelajaran karena dia anak baru. Setelah dikemasinya buku-buku pelajaran dan alat tulisnya, Hankyung lalu berjalan ke ruang OSIS untuk mencari Leeteuk. Hankyung ingin mengajak Leeteuk pulang bersama. Setelah sampai didepan ruang Leeteuk, dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Leeteuk hyung! Kau hari ini pu-" Perkataan Hankyung terhenti ketika dia melihat Leeteuk sedang mengajari Kangin dengan serius. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang melihat ada orang lain didepan pintu lalu menoleh kearah Hankyung. Sambil memukul kepalanya Leeteuk berkata, "Ah, Hankyung a... Aku lupa memberitahu bahwa mulai hari ini aku harus mengajari Kangin. Kau bisa pulang sendiri? Atau mau kutemani?"

Hankyung yang melihat wajah muram Kangin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, tak usah... Aku akan pulang sendiri tak apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum, tapi begitu dia membalikkan badannya, Kangin memanggilnya.

"Hankyung a!"

"Ne?" Tanya Hankyung sambil menengok kearah Kangin.

"Apa kau terburu-buru harus pulang dahulu?"

"Hmm... Tidak juga, kenapa?" Hankyung bertanya sambil berjalan kearah Kangin.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu? Satu kali ini saja." Kangin berkata sambil tersenyum. (Wah, baik hanya ketika ada maksud! Hohoho)

Hankyung menggaruk kepalanya, "Wae?"

"Ehm... Kau tau temanku Heechul?" Tanya Kangin dengan hati hati. Hankyung lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin dia tak tau Heechul setelah kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan tasnya?" Tanya Kangin sambil mengambil tas Heechul.

Leeteuk yang melihat Kangin lalu berkata dengan ramah, "Aku juga bisa mengantarkannya Kangin kalau kau memang tidak bisa." Namun, Kangin sambil tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya pada Leeteuk dan mengedipkan matanya, "Kau harus mengajariku fisika. Aku lemah dalam hal itu" Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu dan Leeteuk yang melihat kedipan Kangin hanya menatap Kangin dengan bingung dan merona tetapi masih diam saja. Hankyung yang memang sedang tidak ada kegiatan lalu menjawab, "Aku saja tak apa hyung. Tapi dimana Heechul?"

"Biasanya dia ada diperpustakaan. Jinjja anak itu... Nih, tangkap!" Kangin berkata sambil melemparkan tas Heechul yang dilemparkannya

"Hmm... Ne, hyung, aku pergi dulu. Annyong." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya,

Setelah Hankyung pergi Leeteuk lalu melihat Kangin dengan bingung dan bertanya, "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kangin lalu menguap dan berkata, "Yah... Mereka harus memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Toh cara mereka berkenalan juga tidak baik. Dan lagi, Heechul memang orang yang temperamental tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dengan dekat, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Menyukainya?"

"Ya, sama sepertiku." Kangin berkata dengan santainya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau suka Heechul?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan kaget dan juga terlihat agak sedih.

Kangin menaikkan alisnya dan ganti bertanya, "Kalau aku tak menyukainya, mana mungkin aku bisa berteman dengannya... Wae?"

Ooh... ternyata suka dari teman ke teman. Leganya... Loh, tapi kenapa aku senang? Kata Leeteuk dalam hati. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata lagi, "Ayo, kita lanjutkan soal fisika ini. Kau harus bisa nomor 3!"

"Aargh..." Kangin mengeluh sambil menjambak rambutnya. Leeteuk yang melihat sikap Kangin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hankyung yang sedang berjalan mencari perpustakaan sambil membawa tas Heechul sedang tersesat. Ya... Tersesat. Hankyung rupanya belum terlalu hafal Chungnam High School. Dia ingin bertanya dengan seseorang tetapi pada saat itu koridor sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Dilihatnya seorang cowok yang masih memakai baju basket sedang berjalan sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Annyong..." Kata Hankyung mencoba ramah. Cowok itu lalu melihat kearah Hankyung dan melihatnya dengan muka bertanya, 'kenapa'

"Apa kau tau dimana perpustakaan?" Tanya Hankyung dengan sopan.

"Oh... Aku baru akan kesana juga. Ikuti aku saja" Kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum. Hankyung lalu menghela nafasnya. Dia lega, setidaknya dia tidak akan tersesat sendirian dan paling tidak dia mempunyai teman untuk bicara. Hankyung lalu mengajak namja itu berkenalan.

"Kau anak basket?"

Cowok itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan gantian bertanya, "Hmm... Kalau boleh tau, kau ada dikelas berapa? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Ah, aku anak pindahan. Aku sekarang di kelas XII C bersama Kangin. Kau tau?"

"Tentu saja tau, siapa disekolah ini yang tidak tau Kangin?" Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kenalkan aku Hankyung." Kata Hankyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Siwon, hyung." Siwon berkata sambil menjabat tangan Hankyung.

"Hyung?" Siwon yang mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung lalu tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Aku masih di kelas XI. Aku adik kelasmu hyung."

"Wah tidak menyangka. Untuk ukuran anak kelas XI kau tinggi juga." Hankyung berkata dengan kagum.

"Ne hahah. Kalau boleh tau, hyung ada urusan apa ke perpustakaan? Mau meminjam buku?" Tanya Siwon mencari bahan pembicaraan.

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya mengantarkan tas milik temanku. Sepertinya dia membolos. Kalau kau Siwon a?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput seseorang. Ah, ini perpustakaannya." Kata Siwon sambil menunjuk ruang didepannya.

Hankyung berkata sambil tersenyum, "Ne, gomawo Siwon sshi, aku mencari temanku dulu ya. Annyong!"

"Annyong hyung." Siwon berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya. Siwon dan Hankyung sebenarnya mencari orang yang sama, Kim Hee Chul. Heechul sendiri masih tertidur dengan pulas dengan headset ditelinganya sehingga tidak mendengar ada suara yang mendekatinya.

_Ah, ini Heechul, benar benar tersembunyi tempatnya bersembunyi... Wah, dia sedang tertidur. Kalau dia diam saja, wajahnya sebenarnya tak terlalu galak seperti kalau dia marah._ Hankyung membatin dalam hati dan tersenyum. Dengan hati hati dia memanggil nama Heechul dengan pelan. Tetapi karena Heechul tidak bereaksi apapun dia lalu mengguncang tubuh Heechul dengan pelan.

Heechul sendiri yang merasa tubuhnya diguncang lalu pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan sambil melepas headsetnya dia melihat siapa yang membangunkannya, "NEO!" Heechul berteriak dengan keras sambil menunjuk Hankyung.

"Sst... Ini perpustakaan. Kecilkan volume suaramu Heechul a" Kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

Heechul sendiri yang baru terbangun dan melihat tasnya dibawa oleh Hankyung lalu berkata, "Berikan tasku!"

Hankyung yang mempunyai ide jahil lalu berkata pada Heechul, "Ambil saja sendiri." Dan Hankyung berdiri sambil menyembunyikan tas Heechul dibelakang badannya. "Aargh... Aku benci kau. Sini mana tasku!" Heechul lalu berdiri dan mencoba meraih tasnya itu.

"Hahah cobalah kau ambil kalau bisa." Hankyung berkata dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Heechul semakin sebal. Dia mencoba mengambil tasnya. Tetapi saat dia hampir berhasil mengambil tasnya yang ada dibelakang Hankyung, Hankyung mengangkat tasnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan Heechul melompat ke arah Hankyung untuk mengambil tasnya namun sepertinya dia melompat terlalu keras sehingga Hankyung kehilangan keseimbangan. Heechul dan Hankyung pun jatuh dengan posisi Hankyung berada dibawah Heechul dengan Heechul sudah berhasil mengambil tasnya. Heechul dan Hankyung pun bertatapan untuk sementara.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang sibuk mencari Heechul akhirnya menemukan Heechul. Tapi malang, Siwon menemukan Heechul saat Heechul berada diatas Hankyung dan mereka barusan terjatuh bersama. Tidak senang dengan pemandangan itu, dengan nada datar dia berkata, "Permisi, apa aku sedang menggangu kalian?"

Heechul yang mendengar itu lalu melihat ke arah sumber suara dan dilihatnya Siwon berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan didadanya dan bersender di rak langsung bangun dengan tergesa. Hankyung lalu melihat kearah Siwon, dia agak kaget melihat Siwon dan begitu juga Siwon.

"Ada apa kau kesini Siwon a?" Tanya Heechul sambil berdiri dan mengambil tasnya sambil membantu Hankyung berdiri. Siwon benar-benar tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bagaimana Heechul membantu Hankyung berdiri terlebih juga posisi jatuh yang tadi. Tapi dia mencoba tenang dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu." 'Menjemput Heechul?' Hankyung bertanya dalam hati. Heechul membenarkan bajunya yang berantakan dan berkata pada Hankyung, "Apakah kau hanya akan berdiri mematung disana atau membiarkanku lewat, Hankyung ssi?"

Mendengar itu dia lalu memasang senyum, "Ne." Dan Hankyung melangkah kesamping untuk memberikan Heechul jalan. Heechul lalu berjalan dan melewati Siwon, tanpa membalikkan badannya Heechul berkata, "Hei kuda, apakah kau hanya akan memandangi punggungku atau pulang?" Dan Siwon lalu tersenyum dan berlari mengejar Heechul.

Hankyung mempunyai perasaan bahwa ia harus memanggil Heechul, "Heechul ssi!" Teriak Hankyung. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan tampang 'cepat bilang apa yang mau kau katakan atau aku akan pergi' "Annyong, see ya!" Mendengar apa yang Hankyung katakan muka Heechul sedikit memerah dan lalu membalikkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya. Siwon yang melihat reaksi Heechul mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik untuk melihat Hankyung. Mereka berdua saling menatap, dan saat itu juga mereka tahu, mereka adalah rival.

Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah selesai belajar bersama. Mereka berdua jalan pulang bersama. Sore hari yang indah seperti biasanya. Walaupun Kangin belum lama mengenal Leeteuk, dia tahu bahwa Leeteuk sudah menjadi seorang yang 'spesial' untuknya. Saat itu Kangin melihat ada mobil eskrim yang sedang berjualan didepan toko buku. Tiba-tiba, Kangin merasa ingin memakan eskrim.

"Hyung, aku ingin membeli eskrim disana. Apakah kau juga mau?"

Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya, tapi Kangin menolak untuk mengambilnya dan berkata, "Naa, biar aku saja yang membayarinya. Hitung-hitung tanda terima kasih karena kau dengan susah payah mengajariku fisika tadi."

Anpa membiarkan Leeteuk mengatakan sesuatu Kangin langsung beranjak pergi dan membeli eskrim untuknya dan Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat Kangin dan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Dari dalam toko buku, sebenarnya ada seorang yang kaget dan mengamati Leeteuk. Namun, orang itu tidak menghampiru Leeteuk. Dibalik buku yang ia pura-pura baca, dia mengamati Leeteuk seakan-akan ingin memakannya.

Kangin berjalan kearah Leeteuk dan sambil memagang dua cone es krim dikedua tangannya. Yang disebelah kanan rasa coklat dan sebelah kiri rasa vanilla. Kangin memberikan Leeteuk eskrim yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Gomawo, Kangin a. Kenapa kau membelikanku vanilla?" Leeteuk bertanya sembari mereka berdua berjalan bersama lagi.

"Karena kau suka warna putih." Kangin menjawab dengan tersenyum dan dengan refleks merangkul tubuh Leeteuk. Sementara wajah Leeteuk merona merah tapi ia tetap tidak melepaskan rangkulan Kangin dan mereka berdua berjalan pergi sembari memakan eskrim itu. Saat itu entah kenapa, Leeteuk baru merasa bahwa es krim ternyata terlalu manis rasanya.

Di lain sisi tanpa mereka tahu, seorang yang ada didalam toko buku itu menatap Leeteuk dan Kangin seolah ingin memisahkan kedekatan mereka berdua. Tetapi, setelah mereka berdua hilang dari pandangannya, orang itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Lalu, seorang namja yang cantik muncul dan masuk kedalam toko buku sambil memanggil orang misterius itu.

"Yunhooo!" Namja cantik itu memanggil orang misterius yang bernama Yunho dan berjalan kearahnya. Orang yang dipanggil Yunho itu lalu melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya dan berkata, "Jaejoongie"

"Mian, apakah aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Aniyo..."

"Wae Yunho a? Kau terlihat sakit... Gwaenchana?" Jaejoong yang khawatir dengan pacarnya itu memegang dahinya dan berkata, "Hmm...Tidak panas..." Yunho yang melihat tingkah laku pacarnya hanya tersenyum dan memegang tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut dan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari dahinya. Lalu, dia merangkul tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aniyo Jaejoongie. Ayo, sudah sore dan waktunya kita pulang. Biarkan aku membayar buku ini dulu." Yunho lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jaejoong dan berjalan kearah kasir dan membayar buku itu. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar dari toko buku dan Jaejoong melihat mobil yang menjual eskrim itu ada didepan mereka dan tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Ne, Yunho a. Aku mau es krim!" Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah mobil eskrim dan membelikan eskrim untuk dirinya dan pacarnya. Setelah mendapatkan eskrim itu, dia memberikan eskrim strawberry pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman dipipi. Namun, setelah melihat eskrim yang Yunho sendiri makan, Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya.

"Yunho, kau makan eskrim vanilla? Bukannya biasanya kau suka coklat?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan heran. Yunho hanya memasang senyum dan berkata pada Jaejoong, "Hanya merasa ingin memakannya." Jaejoong lalu menatap pacarnya, "Kadang, kau aneh Yunho a"

Yunho tersenyum dan memegang tangan pacarnya, "Bukankah karena itu kau menyukaiku? Ayo, hari sudah malam. Kau seharusny pulang." Dan dengan itu, mereka berdua pulang bersama

A/N : Miaaan! Aku tidak sempat memasukkan Yewook pada chappie ini . Chappie berikutnya pasti! Dan karena terlalu lama apdet! Author ini hanya bisa menulis tergantung oleh mood. Dan karena bulan-bulan ini sibuk oleh ujian, Unas dll -.- fiuuh! Wish me luck guys. Comment please! ^.^


End file.
